Reencarnacion
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Kendo es un chico rico, guapo acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere, pero extraños sueños lo atormentan desde niño, se ve asi mismo como otra persona, en otra epoca, y la chica nueva en la escuela es identica a la chica de sus sueños ... IXK
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, así que sean amables conmigo.

Para empezar los personajes de Kagome e Inuyasha no me pertenecen, no quiero lucrar con ellos, solo lo hago por que soy una gran fan de la serie.

Aclarado el punto empezamos.

Para entendernos.

" " pensamientos de los personajes

&&& cambio de escena

( ) Notas del autor.

"Reencarnación"

Capitulo 1. -

Sueños extraños

Inuyasha se encontraba agotado sentía que la fuerza le faltaba a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, observaba a su alrededor y solo podía ver destrucción y muerte, el y sus amigos llevaban 6 días peleando contra Naraku, Sango estaba gravemente herida, Inuyasha sabia que no había manera de salvar su vida, peleo defendiendo a su hermano de Naraku, cuando este descubrió que Hokaku lo había traicionado para vengarse por la muerte de su familia.

Desgraciadamente Hokaku murió cuando Naraku, le quito el fragmento de su espalda no sin antes herir de gravedad a Sango y dejarla al borde de la muerte solo para que esta, viera como moría su hermano.

Miroku, después de 5 días de pelea, no pudo contener más su agujero negro y fue consumido por este.

Kikyo y Kagome unieron sus fuerzas para tratar de derrotar a Naraku, y conseguir la perla de shikon para purificarla, pero Naraku se había vuelto demasiado fuerte lo suficiente como para matarlas a las dos de un solo golpe, Kikyo murió al tratar de proteger a Kagome porque sabia que si las dos morían ya no habría esperanza alguna de ganar la batalla contra Naraku, pero eso no evito que Kagome resultara gravemente herida.

Inuyasha veía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero era tal la cantidad de monstruos que lo atacaban, que no podía hacer nada mas por ayudar a sus amigos, la desesperación se apoderaba de él, por mas que intentaba luchar con todo el poder de su espada, no podía disminuir él numero de monstruos, cada vez eran mas y más.

Kouga, Sesshomaru y Rin habían muerto también, ni siquiera Inuyasha supo que paso con ellos, en algún momento de la pelea, Inuyasha dejo de sentir su presencia, por un momento su propia fuerza aumento, sintió como sí el poder de Sesshomaru se hubiera trasladado a su propio cuerpo, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ese maldito de Naraku, necesitaba mas poder, mas fuerza, pero sentía la muerte muy cerca de él, estaba gravemente herido sabia que moriría en cualquier momento y ese desgraciado se saldría con la suya.

Hizo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas y sé habría camino hasta Kagome, vio el cadáver desecho de Kikyo, y aun lado a Shipo también herido llorando desconsoladamente por Kagome; ¡¡¡¡llévala a su casa Shipo, llévala al pozo y manda a Kagome a su tiempo es el único lugar donde pueden salvarla, llévatela ya!

Shipo se levanto ni siquiera protesto por sus heridas llevaría a Kagome a un lugar en donde estuviera a salvo aunque eso le costara la vida.

Inuyasha ya no supo mas de Shipo y Kagome, este al sentir que Naraku se acercaba a él, voltea para hacerle frente y peleo con sus ultimas fuerza para que este no se percatara de que Shipo se llevaba a Kagome, pero desgraciadamente Naraku se dio cuenta y lanzo un ataque en contra de Shipo y Kagome, con lo que Inuyasha enloqueció de dolor, sabia que ya no había esperanza, ya no había mas futuro, todo estaba perdido, pese a que empuñaba su colmillo de acero, esto no impidió que la sangre de demonio se apoderara de él, ya no tenía nada que perder, sintió su sangre hervir de deseos de matar, de destruir todo lo que tuviera enfrente, se sentía poderoso, indomable, imparable, no, no pararía hasta destruir todo Y a todos los que estuvieran en su camino.

Naraku finalmente fue destruido. Después todo se volvió negro.

Inuyasha abrió pesadamente sus ojos, vio el campo que antes era verde lucir una extensa mancha roja, pero, que había pasado ahí, todo era tan confuso, solo recordaba una batalla, de pronto recordó todo, sus amigos estaban muertos, Kagome y Kikyo también, Inuyasha trato de localizar el cuerpo de Shipo y Kagome, pero no lograba verlos entre tantos cadáveres de monstruos y personas regados por doquier. Entre los restos de Naraku, vio que algo brillaba, era un resplandor rosa, era muy brillante, era una luz cegadora, se arrastro para llegar a esa luz, y vio la vio ahí justo frente a él, ¡la perla de shikon!

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita seas! Grito Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas por tu culpa eh perdido todo, si nunca hubiese existido yo no hubiera conocido el dolor, nadie jamás hubiera sufrido por tu causa, todos estarían vivos, todos vivirían felices.

La tomo entre sus garras con ganas de destruir ese maldito objeto, pero, sus fuerzas ya habían llegado a su máximo, estaba muriendo, que gracioso ya ni siquiera podía sentir dolor, ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo no respondía, su mente se quedaba poco a poco en blanco, el único recuerdo que se le vino a su mente fue Kagome, de sus ojos se desprendieron unas lagrimas, "perdóname, por no haberte dicho que te amo, perdóname, por favor", luego recordó a sus amigos, Miroku, Shipo, Sango y a su pequeño hermano Hokaku, también pensó en Kouga, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubieran sido amigos, inclusive pensó en la pequeña Rin y en su hermano Sesshomaru, al final, se dio cuenta de que era una persona tan Solitaria Como lo era El mismo, y Que si sus caminos se cruzaban constantemente era porque ambos lo querían Así, después de Todo Eran familia, eran hermanos.

"Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, ojalá que nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes, ojalá, mi pequeña Kagome te hubiera dicho que te amo" pero, ya era tarde, ya todo había acabado. Después de este último pensamiento Inuyasha murió.

La perla que aun se encontraba entre sus manos, dio su máximo brillo, un brillo tal que fue visto a kilómetros de distancia, me atrevería a decir que se vio por todo el Japón, inclusive mas allá. Después se desintegro totalmente hasta hacerse polvo y luego desaparecer esparcido por el viento.

&&&&&&&&&&&

En la época actual.-

Kendo, cayo de bruces de su cama, después de escuchar como su hermano le gritaba para despertarlo, Kendo le gruño de coraje, por haberlo despertado, al tiempo que Kyo, se burlaba de él, diciendo, "deberías agradecerme, que te despertara, gritabas, llorabas y sollozabas, yo en verdad creí que estabas sufriendo".

Y decidiste acabar con mi sufrimiento matándome del maldito susto, al despertarme de esa manera. Le dijo Kendo al tiempo que trataba de levantarse, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente aun, lo peor es que no sabia si era por el susto que le metió su hermano o por ese extraño sueño que volvía a repetirse de nuevo.

Kyo reía a pierna suelta por el comentario de su hermano, después de tranquilizarse y ver a su hermano menos enojado con él, le pregunto.

¿Tuviste ese sueño otra vez? No piensas que eso es muy extraño, deberías de buscar ayuda.

Ya cállate que se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, tu deberías apurarte que se te hace tarde también, deberías esmerarte mas ya que estas en tu ultimo año en la Universidad.

Y desde cuando tu te preocupas tanto por mí, le pregunta Kyo intrigado a su hermano; ¡Hermano claro que me preocupas! Me muero porque termines tu maldita carrera y te largues de mi vida para siempre.

Diciendo esto, Kendo se dirige a tomar un baño, se cambia apresuradamente, ya no le tenia tiempo ni de desayunar, "demonios, comería algo en la cafetería del colegio". Toma sus libros y salió, se subió a su automóvil Mustang negro deportivo ultimo modelo (si, lo confieso, adoro esos autos) y se dirigió al colegio.

Kyo, solo lo observa irse, no dice nada más, pero le preocupa esos extraños sueños que tiene su hermano, y lo peor es que el mismo tiene sueños muy similares, hay otras personas inclusive monstruos, pero la mayoría de los personajes en sus sueños coinciden con los que tiene Kendo. ¿Qué significara todo eso?

Al llegar Kendo al colegio, estaciono su auto, se bajo de él, y se dirigió hacia el salón de clases, entro justo detrás de su maestro, genial, se dijo, me salve de un castigo por llegar tarde esta vez.

Al entrar tan deprisa no noto que había una cara nueva en su salón, la cual ya había sido presentada, por el director antes de que entrara su maestro, y tampoco noto que esta chica nueva lo miraba fijamente, al grado que unas de las chicas que estaba al lado de ella le dijo, guapo no, pero no deberías de fijarte en el, es un presumido y orgulloso de lo peor que hay, en verdad te digo, es un antipático, al igual que sus amigos Sen y Kayou. No vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo con él.

A Kagome se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, al escuchar a la chica, y le contesto, no, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a él, solo, estaba pensando y tenia la mirada perdida.

Sakura, sabía que Kagome estaba mintiendo pero prefirió dejar las cosas así, ella se daría cuenta sólita, del tremendo fanfarrón que era ese Kendo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de este primer capitulo, espero que les guste, espero recibir sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas constructivas, gracias de antemano.

Mi correo es: bonnyannecorriganyahoo.es.

&&&& Cambios de escena.

( ) notas de la autora

" " Pensamientos de los personajes.


	2. Chapter 2

Para entendernos.

""pensamientos de los personajes

&&& cambio de escena

( ) Notas del autor

"Reencarnación"

Por Bonnie

Capitulo 2. - "RUMORES" 

Kendo, entro rápidamente al salón y se dirigió hacia su lugar justo al lado de sus amigo Sen y Kayou, pero al no ver a este último volteo donde su amigo Sen y le hizo señas preguntando dónde estaba Kayou, Sen hizo una mueca para contestar pero en ese preciso instante se oyó abrirse la puerta del salón, Kayou dio un paso apresurado hacia el frente dirigiéndose hacia su maestro disculpándose por la tardanza, - Lo siento profesor pero nuestro chofer se enfermo y no encontraba quien me trajera al colegio - ¿Y supongo jovencito que usted no pudo conducir solo al colegio?- Ay profesor conducir puedo, el asunto es que mi coche quedo un poco estropeado en la ultima carre…. Quiero decir tuve un pequeño percance con mi coche (mas bien destrozo por completo su coche nuevo en carreras clandestinas en donde él y sus amigos corrían y hacían apuestas) pero no se preocupe mi papi ya me mando comprar uno nuevo, pero como es importado va a tardar un poco en llegar y….

Cabe señalar que el profesor ya estaba harto de estos muchachitos ricos y sus vidas despreocupadas, y mientras escuchaba el relato del joven solo aumentaba su frustración y su molestia así que simplemente le corto su discurso y le ordeno salir del salón rumbo a la dirección.

Este era un colegio privado de mucho prestigio nacional y solo los mejores estudiantes cursaban ahí, y obviamente también aquellos que sus papis pagaban unas sumas estratosfericas de dinero para tener a sus pequeños engendros ahí.

De ahí que en este colegio solo existan dos clases de estudiantes, los más brillantes quienes eran becados para asistir en este prestigioso colegio y digamos los no tan brillantes pero sí hijos de importantes e influyentes personajes del país ( se preguntaran porque kagome asiste a ese colegio y porque ella no murió, bueno a continuación esa parte del relato)

Flasback-

Kagome, fue encontrada por su abuelo en el fondo del pozo, inconsciente y gravemente herida; después que Inuyasha le ordenara a Shipo que llevara a Kagome hacia el pozo para mandarla a su época, el pequeño zorrito hizo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas y así lo hizo, Inuyasha se volteo para hacerle frente a Naraku quien se dio cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer, este ataco a Kagome y a Shipo, pero no dio en el blanco, Inuyasha no se dio cuenta siguió peleando contra Naraku con todas sus fuerza mientras Shipo mal herido llevo a Kagome hasta el pozo que por fortuna no estaba lejos del lugar de la batalla final con Naraku ( al menos en mi relato así fue) Shipo en un ultimo esfuerzo arrojo a la joven dentro del pozo, seguido de esto, se tiro a un lado del pozo, murió poco tiempo después a consecuencia De sus heridas y del gran esfuerzo que hizo por salvar a Kagome.

Kagome estuvo mucho tiempo hospitalizada, su abuelo y su madre les preocupaba como iban a justificar sus heridas, así que su abuelo dijo que la chica tenia mucho tiempo enferma y que últimamente había tenido fiebres constante y tal vez la fiebre la hizo desvariar y caer al pozo, con lo cual solo explicaba él haberla encontrado en el pozo, pero no el resto de sus heridas, los médicos estaban intrigados y no sabían como explicar las graves heridas de la chica, hasta que una de las amigas de kagome dijo que ella tenia un novio muy violento, celoso y posesivo, y que además era un rebelde, de ahí los doctores asumieron que la chica andaba con gente problemática y tal vez en problemas de pandillas.

La mama de kagome desgraciadamente no encontraba otra manera de explicarle a los doctores lo sucedido, con todo el dolor de su alma no acepto ninguna de las acusaciones de los doctores pero tampoco las negó; Kagome no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, estuvo inconsciente varios días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ni lo relacionado a Inuyasha ni a la era del sengoku, era como si en el fondo no quisiera recordar algo muy doloroso.

Los doctores pensaban que la chica solo estaba tratando de proteger a su novio al decir que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Por consejo de los médicos y consejeros estudiantiles del entonces colegio donde asistía Kagome una vez que la chica tuvo la suficiente fuerza para estar en su casa, esta continuo los estudios con tutores particulares en su domicilio, ahí, dijeron los consejeros estudiantiles de alguna manera la familia de la chica la tendrían mas vigilada para que no se metiera en mas problemas.

Una vez en su casa mas recuperada y sin ningún tipo de distracción la chica aventajo mucho en sus estudios, lo cual hizo que el tutor que tenia entonces tramitara la beca para que la chica ingresara a uno de los más prestigiosos colegio del país, ubicado en unos de los sectores más elegantes de Tokio. Pero los tramites del traslado, de un colegio a otro fueron un poco demorados, debido al expediente un poco confuso de Kagome (ya saben lo de las pandillas) pero al final por sus calificaciones fue todo arreglado y entro dos semanas después de iniciadas las clases.

Fin del Flasback.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se sentía un poco fuera de lugar era un colegio sumamente elegante hasta el uniforme que ahora llevaba era muy singular tenia que llevar una minifalda plisada verde oscura con pequeñas cuadriculas negras, la blusa era blanca de manga larga con elegantes botones y llevaba un moño verde oscuro en el cuello, además este conjunto llevaba una chaqueta negra cerrada y en vez de zapatos escolares y calcetas, tenia que llevar botas negras hasta la rodilla y con un pequeño tacón.

Los jóvenes llevaban pantalón verde oscuro, con una camisola blanca y corbata verde del mismo color del pantalón, además del saco negro. La presentación en ambos debía ser impecable.

De no ser porque kagome inmediatamente se había hecho amiga de dos de sus compañeras Sakura y Ayami, hubiera regresado suplicando por que la regresaran a su antigua escuela o seguir estudiando en su domicilio.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas del comedor disfrutando de sus almuerzos, y platicando animadamente de cosas de chicas.

En ese momento escucharon entrar a Kendo y Sen a carcajada limpia burlándose de su amigo Kayou que fue enviado a la dirección en la mañana por llegar tarde.

Pero como se atreve el director mira que sugerir que ¡yo! tomara el transporte publico para llegar al colé, -

jajajajaja, y que le dijiste al director, disculpe usted Sr. Pero como cree usted que ¡¡¡Yo! Iba a tomar el metro para venir al colé ¡¡Yo! Codeándome con los mugrosos de la clase trabajadora de este país, que tal que me ensuciaran mi uniforme - Decía Sen - mientras se retorcía de la risa-

Oye, ya deja de molestar a Kayou, le decía Kendo A Sen, que no te das cuenta que aquí el único culpable es el chofer mira que enfermarse y sin avisar, ¡en verdad que esta gente me molesta! A ver ¿porque no se enferman en sus días libres? ¡¡ No claro que no! Porque lo iban a hacer cuando pueden amolarle el día a uno.

Cierto dice Kayou, se enferman lo atrasan a uno y encima de todo termina uno en la dirección tragándose el sermón del Diré. ¡Beeh! Que fastidio, ¡¡¡ahh! Pero no todo fue tan malo, ahí en la oficina del Diré me entere de algo muy interesante.

¿Qué? Dijeron al unísono Kendo y Sen, mientras se acomodaban en una mesa de la esquina del comedor.

Pues primero díganme hay alguna chica nueva en el salón

Si respondió Sen, la presento el director en la mañana, antes de que llegaran ustedes dos,

¡Hoy! yo no vi a ninguna chica nueva ¿Estas seguro? Sen.

Si, solo que sé sentó detrás de Ayami y al lado de Sakura. Y debido a que a nosotros de castigo nos tienen sentados al frente no la viste Kendo, y pues tu Kayou, ya sabemos que paso contigo, por eso tampoco la viste. - ¡Ahh! Miren ahí esta sentada con Ayami y Sakura precisamente.

Los tres jóvenes miraron en dirección de la mesa de las chicas y estás después del estruendo causado por los chicos y comentar que desagradables eran, continuaron muy metidas en su plática y no se daban cuenta que eran observadas por este grupo de chicos.

¡Y! ¿Esa es, ¡Esta bastante regular no, Que pasa con ella Kayou,

Pues veras Kendo, en principio Permíteme decirte que a mi no me parece tan regular, mas bien me parece bastante aceptable, lo malo es, que por lo que acabo de enterarme de ella, es mas como tu tipo, al tiempo que suelta una carcajada, Kendo y Sen lo ven intrigados.

¿De que estas hablando? Dice Sen, Cómo que es el tipo de Kendo, la verdad es que yo no veo problema para que sea mi tipo, ¡¡esta! Pero sí bastante comestible.

Ya basta con ustedes dos, nada mas ven una falda y se ponen como animales en Celo, debería darles vergüenza - dice Kendo aparentando enojo.

Los otros dos chicos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada por el comentario de Kendo, cuando saben que este es él más mujeriego de los tres, claro más discreto, a diferencia de Sen que a falda que se le atraviesa, falda que le hecha los perros, pero en concreto era Kendo quien tenia mas territorio recorrido. Kayou era mas reservado con el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban digamos que era más selectivo, pero no menos mujeriego que sus amigos.

Ya, ya pues dinos Kayou que paso en la oficina del director, dijo Sen tratando de tranquilizares sin poder para de reír, Kendo quien también reía, le dijo ¡si ya dinos! Que Paso ¿te robaste unos pases de salida de la dirección?

¡¡Ay no! Los pases, se me olvidaron y estaban ahí, en mis narices, ¡demonios! Los olvide porque me emocione leyendo el expediente de una chica sobre el escritorio, ¡demonios! ¡¡¡Cómo se me fueron a olvidar los pases!

Kayou mas te vale que sea importante lo que te distrajo, dijeron los chicos mirándolo con furia.

Ya, Ok. Les cuento que mientras el Diré, me dejo solo para que reflexionara sobre no sé que, porque la neta ni atención le estaba poniendo al Rollo que me aventó, vi en el escritorio un expediente, y pensando que era el mío lo tome para luego darme cuenta que era de una tal Higurashi Kagome, ah de ser China pense, porque aquí en Japón ni quien la conozca. (Refiriéndose a que la chica no porta apellido de abolengo, ¡¡qué snob!)

¿Y? Eso era todo, que interesante, otra cerebrito de la clase del proletariado de este país ¡¡qué nice!-

- No me interrumpas Sen, en principio igual que tu, pense lo mismo, ¡otra traga libros del montón, pero que creen, resulta que a la traga libros le gusta "la acción", dice esto guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos,

- de que hablas – preguntaron intrigados al mismo tiempo Kendo y Sen-(a los hombres les gusta el chisme también aunque lo nieguen.)

- Así como lo oyen queridos compañeros, resulta que la directiva del colegio estaba retrasando el ingreso de esta chica al colé, por que a pesar de sus calificaciones parece que en su antigua escuela tuvo ciertos "problemitas".

-¡Qué! no podía comprar los libros y se robo unos, dijo Kendo en tono de burla.-

-Ó, no le alcanzaba para comer y asaltaba a sus compañeros - decía Sen divertido.

- No, amiguito, ella estaba involucrada con pandillas. OO

Sen y Kendo OO, estaban en shock mirándola.

No sé Kayou, no parece del tipo pandillero, dice Kendo ya con un tono más serio, mientras observaba a la chica.

¡Que! Lo dices por experiencia, compañero- dice Sen- me pregunto si tendrá algún tatuaje.

Ya, ya, ya los dos, miren es clásico, continuo diciendo Kayou, empezó a faltar a clases, por periodos cortos primero y luego muy prolongados, luego resulta que un día llego a clases oliendo a alcohol y luego se rumoraba tenia un novio muy celoso y violento a quien nadie conocía, pero, todos sabían que nadie se le podía acercar, quiero decir, nadie del sexo masculino, porque el novio era muy posesivo. (la chica tenia un expediente muy amplio gracias a sus a la ayuda de sus antiguas compañera)

¡¡¡Y que más, que más! Preguntaba muy interesado Kendo-

Pues nada que entra el Diré, y apenas tuve suerte de dejar el expediente en su lugar sin que se diera cuenta y luego me dejo salir y aquí estoy.

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez sea verdad mira que se identifico inmediatamente con Sakura, esa chica si que da miedo, dijo Sen con tono muy serio, ¿será ella pandillera ella también,

jajajajaja eso lo dice porque es la única que te golpeo cuando intentaste seducirla, verdad Kendo, jajajaja, si Kayou, es verdad jajajajajja

Ríanse los dos, como a ustedes no les toco el golpe, les aseguro esa chica me quería ¡¡¡matar! Además Kayou, no es Ayami quien te pateaba el trasero para que le dieras tu almuerzo-

En primer lugar solo fue una vez y en segundo lugar eso fue en el jardín de niños Ok.

No, no fue una vez nada más y se prolongo hasta la primaria, pero de ahí no paso- dijo Kendo burlándose de su amigo.

Si, si claro mira quien habla, a ti quien te iba a molestar si estaba tu hermanito para defenderte. -Dijo Kayou con cierto resentimiento en la voz-

¡¡¡¡¡YO ME SÉ DEFENDER SOLO! No necesito del tonto de Kyo. Ok.

Ya cálmate Kendo que nos van a sacar y yo no he terminado mi almuerzo - dijo Sen

Esta bien - yo tampoco he terminado y la verdad es que no alcance a desayunar precisamente por culpa de mi querido hermano

Pues coman entonces dijo Kayou devorando su emparedado doble de ternera

Kendo lo miraba comer con cierto disgusto- oyes comes como animal mírate pareces un lobo devorando un cordero-

¡¡Hey, Tengo hambre Ok. Y me gusta la carne, no te parece, pues no me veas comer.

Que voy a hacer con ustedes, son incorregibles, ni en la hora de la comida esta tranquilos.

¡¡ Ya cállate Sen! Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Mientras que las chicas ya estaban terminando sus respectivos almuerzos, Kagome escucho el escándalo de los chicos y pregunto ¿siempre son así?- ¡ach! Si, siempre son así, no sabes la lata que dan no puedes estar tranquila si estos están cerca, todo el tiempo están molestando a los demás.

Cierto Sakura, afirmo Ayami pero lo maravilloso de todo esto es que a nosotras no nos molestan, porque esos tres saben a que atenerse si se meten con nosotras. –dijo esto Ayami mientras miraba de reojo a Kayou, kagome solo sonrío, que bien quiere decir que si soy amiga de ustedes tampoco me molestaran a mí, - Eso tenlo por seguro dijo Sakura abrazando a kagome y a Ayami, y salieron riendo del lugar, mientras que eran observadas discretamente por tres chicos quienes trataban de hacerlo disimuladamente para que los otros no se dieran cuenta de que las miraban. (Por supuesto que ya sabemos quien miraba a quien no)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del segundo capitulo, espero que les guste es mucho rollo, pero tenia que aclarar ciertas situaciones como el cambio de escuela de kagome, etc. Espero no haberlo hecho muy cargado, y si tienen alguna duda por favor escríbanme mi mail es: bonnyannecorriganyahoo.es, por favor escriban, me gustaría saber su opinión y como ya dije se acepta sugerencias y criticas también o.


	3. Chapter 3

Para entendernos mejor: && cambios de escena ( ) notas del autor "" pensamientos de los personajes 

- dialogo entre los personajes.

"Reencarnación"

Por Bonnie

Capitulo 3. - "Extraños sentimientos" 

Kendo miraba disimuladamente a kagome retirarse del comedor pensando que esa chica era más bella de lo que había querido reconocer ante sus amigos, además esa cara le parecía conocida, aunque no sabia exactamente de donde, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuo con su almuerzo.

Sen, miraba a Sakura y pensaba como podría hacer para acercarse a esa hermosa chica blanca de enormes ojos café y cabellos largos y negros como la noche sin luna, tenia que encontrar una forma de conseguir a esa chica, pero ella era tan orgullosa y distante mira que atreverse a despreciarlo a él, ¡A EL, A quien nadie se había negado a sus encantos, Pero, no importaba solo era cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano esa bella mujer caería en sus brazos.

Kayou, noto que Ayame lo miro de reojo cuando salía del comedor por lo que supuso que estaría hablando de él o de ellos, y solo frunció el ceño y trato de seguir comiendo pero esa niña de verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas, ellos se habían criado prácticamente juntos porque el abuelo de Ayame había adoptado al padre de Kayou y lo había criado junto a la madre de ella como si fueran hermanos, así que Kayou y Ayame Fueron criados como primos, aunque consanguíneamente no lo eran.

Al morir los padres de Ayame en un accidente la chica se fue a vivir con su abuelo al campo, aunque pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Japón ella fue criada de manera sencilla entre el campo y la ciudad, a diferencia de Kayou que se quedo en la ciudad con sus padres.

Cuando Ayame fue mandada a la ciudad para estudiar se instalo en la gran mansión que poseía su abuelo en la ciudad y en donde habitaban también Kayou con sus padres. Pero, inmediatamente que terminaban las clases Ayame se iba al rancho de su abuelo en el campo.

Los padres de Kayou la adoraban como si fuera su propia hija muy a pesar de Kayou que decía no soportarla; Ayame era muy inocente y alegre, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un carácter fenomenal era la única que ponía en su lugar a Kayou. Y los padres de este pensaban que los pleitos de ambos solo eran pleitos normales entre primos. ( Eso ya lo veremos mas adelante.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las clases continuaron su curso ese día sin ninguna novedad, y así pasó una semana entera entre clases almuerzos, tareas, castigos por llegar tarde, y pleitos e indirectas entre el grupito de Kendo y el de Kagome.

Kendo no sabía porque pero no podía evitar estar molestando a esas chicas, en especial a Kagome, en general el no se metía con nadie en la escuela, pero desde que esta chica ingreso al colegio se sentía atraído por estarla provocando, en verdad disfrutaba verla enojada.

Ya por fin era viernes por la mañana Kagome estaba agachada tomando agua del bebedero, de tal manera que su minifalda se levantaba mas por su parte de atrás dejando a la vista gran parte de sus muslos, a Kendo que llegaba a la escuela en esos momentos no le paso desapercibido dicho panorama, así que se acerco fingiendo que bebería agua también, pero en realidad sola quería deleitarse un poco la vista y aprovechar para molestar un poco.

Hey Kagome té vez fatal, ¡acaso tuviste una noche intensa, No deberías beber entre semana eso no hace bien, o al menos hubieras esperado hasta salir de clases el día de hoy, a partir de ahí puedes ponerte hasta el gorro de licor total, esta todo el fin de semana por delante.

Ay por favor mira quien habla, el que llega en muy malas condiciones todos los días y no precisamente por andar bebiendo jugos o tal vez si, pero jugos con algo mas.

Se nota que eres conocedora del tema, ¿me pregunto que otras temas dominaras tan bien como este?

Yo no soy una mujer viciosa a diferencia tuya que si sigues fumando así, te van a hacer socio de las tabacaleras, deberías verte tú en un espejo, porque seguramente que tus ojeras y tú sed no son precisamente de una noche de desvelo y pesadillas o me equivoco, Contesto la chica sin voltear a ver al joven dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases.

Kendo avanzo rápido para alcanzar a la joven y la tomo del brazo con la intención de detenerla, no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente el todavía no terminaba con ella, pero ella por instinto voltea al sentir el jalón del brazo topándose de frente contra Kendo.

Kagome sintió como si por primera vez mirara a Kendo, es decir lo había visto antes en clases y en la escuela, pero al tenerlo tan cerca frente a ella, en verdad lo pudo observar detenidamente, ¡¡kami realmente era bello! Alto mucho más alto que ella, su piel era muy blanca, de cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, y tenía unos ojos de color miel con destellos dorados, ¡sí! Eran dorados, que extraño, pero ella estaba segura que ya había visto esos ojos, pero no sabia en donde, ¡eso si que era extraño!

Kendo estaba paralizado al sentirla tan cerca de él, al tenerla tan cerca de pronto se dio cuenta del enorme parecido de Kagome con la chica en sus sueños, de esos sueños extraños que tenia desde muy chico. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta del parecido? Sí, ¡hasta tienen el mismo nombre, Ante ese pensamiento Kendo soltó de golpe a Kagome y la miro extrañado, ella sintió como si él, la mirara por primera vez.

No supo que hacer ni que decir ella no podía descifrar la mirada de Kendo, por un segundo hubiese jurado que vio temor en los ojos de él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vio desconcierto.

Pero mayor desconcierto sintió ella al ver como el simplemente se alejaba sin decir nada.

Kendo se alejo lo más rápido posible, estaba totalmente desconcertado seria posible que él soñara con ella aun antes de conocerla, pero, como podría ser eso, sus sueños eran solo eso ¡¡sueños! Además en sus sueños el se veía así mismo como otra persona, inclusive se llamaba de otra manera aunque él sabia que se trataba de sí mismo.

¿Cómo es que me llamo en mis sueños? – Se preguntaba para sí Kendo- ¡ahh! Si, que nombre más loco, "INUYASHA"

Es una locura, no puede ser otra cosa, en mis sueños mi hermano Kyo, es mi mas acérrimo enemigo y en la vida real se pasa de sobre protector, ya quisiera yo que fuera un poquito distante conmigo como en mis sueños, además el y yo en el sueño somos una especie de demonios o algo así, Jajajajajajajaja ay no puede ser, no puede ser que este perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en tonterías, ¡Que la chica se parece a la de mis sueños, Pues vaya es tan ordinaria que cualquiera se puede parecer a ella, al igual que su nombre, es solo una coincidencia. ¡Si eso es! Es solo una coincidencia.

Kendo trataba de tranquilizarse así mismo con esos pensamientos, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que no era una coincidencia, pero, sentía temor, y lo peor es que no sabía porque, pero sentía temor, no deseaba seguir pensando en esos sueños ni en nada relacionado con ellos. Así que se dirigió a clases y pasó todo el día evitando toparse con Kagome y sus amigas, a diferencia de ella, que no hacia nada más que pensar en él y en sus bellos ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por la tarde al terminar las clases, Sakura se acerco a Kagome quien había estado muy distante todo el día,

¡He! kagome que té pasa, has estado muy seria hoy.

No, Sakura estoy bien, es solo que tuve muy mala noche y no veo la hora de llegar a casa, y pensar que tengo que caminar un buen trecho, para tomar el tren y llegar a casa.

¡Eh! ¿Tomas el Tren? No que va, espérame y yo te llevo, solo que primero tenemos que pasar por mi hermano a su Colé y después te dejo en tu casa Ok.

¡He! Chicas ¿cual es el plan?

Hola Ayami, vamos por mi hermano y luego pasamos a dejar a Kagome a su casa ¿sale?

Ok. Vamos

No vas a esperar a Kayou, creí que te ibas con él

Oh no, kagome, yo me voy con ustedes ya me esta cansando el pesado ese, no pienso pasarme otra tarde enfadada escuchando sus babosadas, es mas que tal si me invitas a pasar la tarde contigo.

Claro OO, si no te importa pasar la tarde en un templo, con dos jovencitos muy hiperactivos.

¿Qué jovencitos?

Son mis hermanos, Souta y Roku, de 14 y 12 años. ( si Kagome tiene un hermanito mas o creían que iba a dejar a Shipo fuera de mi relato)

El de 14 es de la edad Hokaru, mi hermano.

No se diga mas, vamos por tu hermano Sakura y nos vamos con Kagome a pasar la tarde.

Ok. Pero mis padres no van a estar en casa de manera que Hokaru tendrá que quedarse con nosotras, espero que no les moleste.

No, no para nada, así que vamos pues.

Las chicas se pasaron la tarde en casa de Kagome de lo mas divertida, por fortuna Hokaru, Souta y Roku, se hicieron amigos inmediatamente, y salieron a jugar football, en los jardines del templo, después de comer.

Las chicas que estuvieron viendo la televisión un rato decidieron salir también al jardín a disfrutar de la tarde tan agradable que hacia en esos momentos, pero Ayami que era una jovencita súper inquieta termino jugando con los chicos, decidió cambiarse de ropa para no arruinar su uniforme, por fortuna la ropa de Kagome le sentaba bien, claro esta que después de ver a la chica tan divertida, Sakura y Kagome se unieron a Ayami y terminaron jugando contra los chicos un penoso partido de football, ya que los jovencitos las estaban derrotando miserablemente. Pero no importaba porque se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

En ese preciso instante un joven alto de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes quería romper en mil pesados su teléfono móvil, porque cierta chica no respondía su llamada.

Ya cálmate Kayou, el pobre teléfono no tiene la culpa.

Maldita sea, Sen, en donde demonios se metió Ayami.

Ya, ya, tal vez se descargo la batería de su teléfono por eso no contesta. ¿Y cual es el apuro por encontrarla, no dices que no soportas tenerla cerca?

No soy quien la busca, es el abuelo, me dijo que la encontrara porque quiere hablar con nosotros. Pero esta niña, se desaparece y no contesta, en él colé solo me dijeron que se fue con Kagome y Sakura ¡quien sabe que estén haciendo esas tres!

¡Am! pero dices que no te importa lo que ella haga ¿verdad?

¡Que dices! A mí que me pueda importar esa salvaje, no me interesa con quien ande ni lo que haga, ¡pero cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar! Mira que no avisar a donde anda, ¡más le vale que se comporte y que no ande haciendo tonterías! Porque de lo contrario ¡Esa salvaje me va a oír!

Ah, menos mal, que no te importa ni ella ni lo que haga "chis a veces pienso que Kayou siente algo mas que cariño de primos por Ayami ¡bah! Que tonterías pienso ¡eso no puede ser!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras que en el templo, a lo lejos el abuelo de Kagome escucha sonar el teléfono móvil de una de las muchachas que estaban con su hija, lo tomo y salió al jardín a buscarlas, al darse cuenta Ayami de que era su teléfono, corrió a contestar, pero con la carrera que dio, apenas y podía hablar, así que contesto con voz entrecortada.

Ho… Hola, qui... quien es... –dijo suspirando profundamente para recobrar la respiración normal-

- ¿¿¿¿DÓNDE demonios estas y que estas haciendo?

¡Eh! Yo en casa de kagome y ¡¡¡¡NO ME GRITES!  
No, no Roku, por favor no, jajajaja, no espérate, ahorita voy, necesito contestar esta llamada ( Roku, que era un niño muy travieso le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Ayami, en venganza porque abandono el juego para ir a contestar)

¿¿¿¿QUIÉN ESTA CONTIGO?

¡¡¡Ya quieres calmarte! Que es lo que quieres, ¡chis, Ahora que me la estoy pasando de maravilla me tienes que arruinar la tarde.

¿Yo? No quiero nada de ti, no me importa lo que hagas, es el abuelo quien te busca, llego esta mañana y quiere hablar con nosotros.

Ahh, Ok. Pero temo que Sakura no se quiera ir aun, y yo no traje mi auto.

Dime donde estas, y yo pasare por ti.

Mm, Ok, estoy en el templo Higurashi, a la salida sur de Tokio. (no tengo idea de donde esta el templo)

Sen, préstame tu auto, necesito recoger a Ayami, Sakura no se quiere ir aun de su "fiestesita".

¡Sakura! mmm. Espérame yo voy contigo.

¡¡¡Que demonios té pasa Kayou! Vas a destrozar mi auto también, tranquilízate y bájale a la velocidad o vas a matarnos a los dos.

A esos dos quiero matar yo, murmuro entre dientes Kayou.

¿Quiénes?

Ayami y el baboso que esta con ella

¡hay chicos con ellas! y ¿Sakura esta con ellos?

Yo que sé de Sakura, pero con Ayami estaba un tal Roku.

Sen no se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra mas con temor de que su amigo notara su interés por Sakura, pero sentía un malestar en su estomago solo de pensar que ella estuviera con otro disfrutando de lo lindo.

Kayou iba como alma que lleva el diablo así que llego en 5 minutos en un recorrido supuestamente de 30 minutos, por lo que no le dio tiempo a Ayami de terminar de cambiarse de nuevo con su uniforme, así que la chica al ver que Kayou llego y para evitarse mas problemas con el chico, baja corriendo las escaleras del templo con la falda mal puesta, la blusa mal fajada y muy mal abotonada, el saco en una mano y su mochila en la otra, sin mencionar que iba totalmente sonrojada y algo despeinada por el ejercicio que había hecho toda la tarde.

Kayou, casi se muere al ver la apariencia de Ayami, éste como siempre pensando lo peor, simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Ayami, subió al auto, y saludo a los chicos que estaban con la quijada hasta el suelo (estos hombres tan mal pensados), fue Sen quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

Y dime Ayami, se divirtieron mucho esta tarde ¿Ah?

Ahhhh - suspira la chica – hacia tanto que no me divertía así, ¡Kagome si que sabe como divertirse!

Kayou, no pronuncio palabra, solo aplasto el pedal del acelerador y se dirigió a la mansión en donde los esperaba su abuelo.

Sen por su lado solo frunció el ceño imaginándose en su mente libidinosa que tanto se pudieron divertir esas chicas sin él.

¡Maldición! Solo murmuro Sen entre dientes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otra parte Kendo quien sin ánimos de nada se dirigió a su casa al salir de clases, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome y en sus sueños ¿Qué significado tenia todo aquello? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco y veía a la chica de sus sueños en todas partes? 0 será posible que me este enamorando de Kagome… "ufff que tonterías estoy pensando" llego a su casa y fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo de comida ahí sé encontró con Noriko, la ama de llaves, esta le indico que su hermano se encontraba en el despacho con el padre de ambos que había llegado esta mañana.

Kendo extrañado por la repentina llegada de su padre, de hecho lo esperaba hasta fin de mes, y aun estaban a mediados, inmediatamente se dirigió al despacho para verlo.

Al entrar se encontró con Kyo, quien estaba evidentemente muy molesto, aunque aun no sabía el porque, algo le hacia sospechar que lo que sea que estuviera pasando no le iba a gustar nada.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Hola hijo! A mí también me da gusto verte, y sobre todo que me recibas tan efusivamente.

Kendo camino hacia él y le dio un abrazo al tiempo que le decía:

Papa si me da gusto verte, es solo que me asusta ver la cara de Kyo, no puedo imaginar que lo puso así.

¡Anda Papá! Dile la gran noticia a Kendo ó se la digo yo

Kendo hijo, eh decidido que nos vamos a vivir a Estados Unidos.

¡pero! ¿Porque Papá? ¡Porque tenemos que irnos!

¿Que pasa con Ustedes dos? Díganme que ha cambiado desde que me fui, acaso no eran ustedes los que decían que Tokio era una basura y que no pasaba nada interesante.

Bueno este yo…. Mira Papá, como sabes, yo estoy apunto de terminar la universidad y no creo conveniente un cambio ahora y….

Yo tampoco Papá, mi consejero estudiantil comento que yo necesito un ambiente estable y que no eran convenientes cambios drásticos en mi rutina.

Y yo como soy un pobre viejo ignorante que no sabe de la vida, me tengo que tragar esos cuentos ¡por favor! Si no nací ayer, además no es una consulta, es una orden, nos vamos a fin de mes, así que vayan preparando todo.

Kendo y Kyo salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Kyo tomo su teléfono hizo una llamada muy misteriosa la cual no paso desapercibida para su padre y se fue sin decir nada y Kendo subió a su cuarto se dio un baño y una hora mas tarde, salió tomo su carro y se fue no sin antes advertirle a su padre que no lo esperara temprano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del tercer capitulo, si tienen comentarios enviarlos a: bonnyannecorriganyahoo.es.

Notas del autor:

Creo que escribí mucho acerca de Kayou y Ayami, (pa´ los despistados Kouga y Ayame) pero igual voy a escribir sobre Sen y Sakura (Miroku y Sango) pero sobre todo voy a escribir sobre Kendo (Inuyasha) y Kagome.

El resto:

Roku (Shipo)

Kyo (Sesshomaru)

Hokaru (Hokaku)

Lin (Rin)

Noriko (kaede)

P.D. Kikyo No aparece en este relato, porque hablo sobre reencarnación y se supone que Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, ¿o no?

Besitos... ¡Bye!.


	4. Chapter 4

Para entendernos:

- dialogo entre los personajes

( ) Comentarios del autor

&&&& cambios de escena

Este capitulo tiene escenas de diálogos algo fuertes para menores de edad.

Capitulo IV.-

**Celos.-**

Kayou y Ayame se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca de la mansión esperando por su abuelo, Ayame ya se había bañado y arreglado y solo esperaba en silencio a que su abuelo llegara, en cambio Kayou refunfuñaba en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a Ayame.

Minutos después entra el abuelo de ambos, un hombre mayor aunque se veía fuerte y bien conservado aun camina erguido y su presencia era imponente.

Entre a la biblioteca sin pronunciar palabra se dirige a la mesa de vinos y se sirvió un coñac, seguidamente camino hacia su escritorio una vez ahí saco un puro y lo encendió, después de darle la primer probada a su puro comenzó a hablar.

- Ayame linda ¿cómo estas?

Hola abuelo, bien yo he estado muy bien, la escuela, los amigos, ya sabe todo bien

Sí sobre todo en el plan de los amigos ¿No?

Kayou donde están tus modales

Yo lo siento abuelo, pero dinos para cual era la urgencia, ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotros?

Después de unos minutos de silencio el abuelo de los chicos continúo hablando.

De hecho esto concierne un poco mas a mi nieta que a ti Kayou, pero igual quiero que estés enterado. Como saben ustedes son los únicos herederos de toda mi fortuna, más la que han acumulado por sus propios padres la cual no es poca, de tal manera que en los últimos meses me he estado preguntando por el porvenir de ustedes dos, de Kayou pese a todo yo sé que tu trabajaras al lado de tu padre y que seguirás sus pasos como tu padre siguió los míos.

Eso tenlo por seguro, abuelo.

"Ja"

Ayame esto es serio, sé que Kayou hará lo correcto cuando llegue el momento.

De que hablas abuelo, de que momento hablas

Como bien sabes querida ya soy un viejo y..

¡Abuelo por favor no hable de eso! - Replicaron Ayame y Kayou al mismo tiempo.

Bueno chicos, yo no planeo morirme pronto pero hay que cosas que las personas como yo, deben de resolver en vida, mis queridos jovencitos, jajajaja.

Yo no le veo la gracia abuelo no me gusta oírte hablar así, pero dinos entonces en que te podemos ayudar o más bien dicho que deseas de nosotros.

¡Ahhh! Mi querida nieta es una niña muy perspicaz, jajaja, pero me gusta que seas así, bien al grano, querida Ayame esta noche conocerás a tu prometido.

¿Queeeeee? Abuelo de que hablas eso simplemente es una locura, eso no lo voy a permitir.

Kayou no eres tu quien va a aprobar o desaprobar algo no es ninguna petición, ni siquiera es un requerimiento, estoy informándoles simplemente los hechos.

Pe… pero abuelo…. ¡Pero si no es mas que una salvaje! Como planeas casarla con alguien, nadie que se jacte de ser una persona cuerda la aceptaría.

Pues keisho Natsumoto, la ha aceptado, y por si no sabes quien es él, es el hijo del dueño de una las compañías de petróleo más grandes y exitosas de este país. Y por si fuera poco él, lleva nuestro mismo legado en su sangre, tú sabes que eso es muy importante para mí, no le daría en matrimonio a mi pequeña a un cualquiera.

Si, eso lo es todo para ti, el legado de sangre de tu pequeña después de todo ella si lleva tu sangre.

Ya es suficiente Kayou, sabes que tu aunque no llevas nuestra misma sangre si portas nuestro legado, de otra manera el abuelo nunca hubiera adoptado a tu padre.

Así es Kayou, y sabes que te quiero tanto como Ayame, para mí son iguales.

Y tu no dices nada Ayame – dijo Kayou enfrentando Ayame y suplicando en silencio que ella no aceptara esa locura-

- Yo… Haré lo que tú digas abuelo.

El abuelo de Ayame, sonríe satisfecho mientras que Kayou dejaba la habitación hecho una fiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sen se encontraba en cuarto cómodamente escuchando en su aparato de sonido su nuevo CD de heavy metal que se había comprado, cuando de repente su padre irrumpe en su habitación y con una enorme cara de molestia arranca los cables para apagar el aparato de sonido.

Heeeyyyyyyy, que té pasa, no estaba tan alto, y no apagues el aparato, así que lo descompones, Ok.

Eres un insolente Sen, realmente no sé, de que me sirve todo ese dinero que pago para tu educación, tus modales dejan mucho que desear, Eres una vergüenza.

¡Ay Por favor! Bájale a tu drama viejo, tan simple como que, ya no pagues nada, igual él Colé de segunda al que voy es una porquería y los sabes.

De manera que eso es lo que piensas, Bien, bien, esta noche vas al club, lo vas a abrir, te haces cargo del almacén y de las compras y mucho ojo, que yo voy para el cierre en la noche y pobre de ti, que haga falta algo, o que algo salga mal.

De que hablas, que yo vaya y me codee con tus gatos, te has vuelto loco, manda a uno de tus criaduchos de lo que te andan besando el trasero todo el día ¡yo ni hablar, olvídalo!

¡Es una orden Sen! Y más te vale que la acates, arréglate que el club se habré en una hora y te quiero allí esta noche Ok. Ahhh y por tu colé de porquería ni te preocupes desde hoy no vas mas y te dedicas a trabajar. Yo no voy a mantener holgazanes en mi casa y si estas pensando en irte, pues adelante, solo déjame advertirte que si te vas, te vas sin ropa, ni carro, ni dinero, ni tarjetas de crédito ¿esta claro?

¡Clarisimo viejo! - Contesto Sen en tono sarcástico- entonces déjame bañarme que se me hace tarde, ¡queridisimo Papá!

Bien, que bien que nos hemos entendido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba recostada en su habitación, se había tomado un largo baño de tina, después de que sus amigas se fueron, pero la verdad es que se encontraba algo aburrida, era viernes por la noche y no tenia nada que hacer, que daría por salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, ir al cine o bailar, pero le daba pena llamarle a sus amigas, ya que habían pasado toda la tarde con ella y tal vez tendrían otros planes. Estaba absorta en su pensamiento cuando el timbre del teléfono la despertó de su ensoñación, contesto por impulso, y casi se cae de la cama al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular.

- Hola

Hola, ¿Higurashi eres tu?

¡Ahh! Si ¿quién es?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

Hola, Higurachi ¿cómo estas? Soy Hojo.

¡Hojo! Ho.. hola como estas

Jeje bien, espero que no, té moleste que te llame, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero tenía deseos de saludarte

No Hojo, no me molesta, pero no puedo negarte que me extraña tu llamada, pense que nadie de mi antigua escuela quería saber de mí, ya que mis ex-amigas no contestan mis llamadas.

Yo no puedo hablar por ellas ni justificarlas, lo cierto es que a mí, si me interesa conservar tu amista, claro si tú estas dispuesta.

Por supuesto Hojo

¡Que bien! Me haces muy feliz, mm. Ya sé que es un poco tarde, seguro ya tienes planes, pero si por casualidad no tuvieras ninguno aceptarías salir conmigo esta noche.

Hojo, de hecho si tengo planes que lastima (lo haría sufrir por tenerla abandonada tanto tiempo)

Si, lo imaginaba, que tonto soy, bien no te molesto mas en otra ocasión será.

Si en otra ocasión, gracias por llamar Hojo.

Ok. Bye.

Bye.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y sé hecho reír, pero corrió a cambiarse y arreglarse para salir. Dos horas después, kagome llamo de vuelta a Hojo (por suerte que aun tenía su teléfono)

- ¡Hola!

Hola, Hojo, soy Kagome, fíjate que el plan que tenía para esta noche se arruino y me preguntaba que si no has hecho ningún otro plan, pues podrías pasar por mí y salir a bailar o algo así ¿Qué dices?

Claroo que si, en veinte minutos paso por ti, ¡de acuerdo!

Perfecto, aquí te espero.

Maravilloso después de todo no se tendría que quedar a aburrirse en su casa esta noche, una vez que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella, tiempo atrás a ella no le habría importado quedarse en casa un fin de semana en la noche, pero ¡qué diablos! era joven y tenía que divertirse, total era solo esa noche, no es que se vaya a ir de parranda todo el fin de semana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Este es el club al que querías venir Kagome

Es uno de los mejores club de la ciudad, bueno eso me han dicho-

uu mm tal vez sea algo caro ¿no crees?

No, ni tanto, ¡vamos a entrar sí!

Mmm mira parece que no hay nadie, a lo mejor todavía no abren.

Lo que pasa es que es muy temprano pero de seguro ya esta abierto, ¡vamos!

Sí, esta bien UU.

Al llegar a la entrada del club, los detiene un hombre joven alto moreno y calvo muy corpulento el cual vestía todo de negro y usabas anteojos negros también.

¡Alto! jovencitos no pueden pasar, no están en la lista.

¿Pero si no has preguntado nuestros nombres?

De cualquier manera no están – contesto de manera prepotente el guardia-

Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es mi amiga y por su puesto que es bienvenida todas las veces que desee venir y su acompañante también. Entendido Jimmy.

Si, si jefe, claro que si, adelante jovencitos diviértanse.

¡Sen! Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a pasar, pero acaso lo imagine, o el portero te llamó "JEFE"

Jajajaja, eso es porque soy el hijo del dueño Kagome, y dime ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

¡Ahh! Sí que pena, que mal educada, Sen él es Hojo, un amigo.

Hola Hojo.

Hojo, él es Sen, compañero de mi nueva escuela.

Hola Mucho gusto Sen.

Bien, pues los acompaño a una mesa, me van a disculpar que no los acompañe mucho tiempo porque tengo que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas, pero no duden en llamarme si se les ofrece algo. Ahh por cierto voy reservar la mesa que esta contigua a la de ustedes no les molesta verdad.

No, para nada Sen, eres muy amable.

Enseguida les mando a alguien para que los atienda.

Esta bien, ¡¡¡muchas gracias!

Sen, solo les guiño el ojo y se retiro.

"Esto tiene que saberlo alguien" voy a ser un par de llamadas jajajaja, pensaba

Sen, mientras se dirigía al almacén del club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Kayou estaba furioso tratando de localizar por su celular a Kendo.

¿Kendo, Dónde demonios estas?

¡Keh¡ ¿qué quieres Kayou?

Ven por mí, que me voy a volver loco

Ya llegue imbécil, sal de la casa y deja de gritarme o me largo

Ya ya, Ok ya bajo, pareces vieja.

Kayou baja a la entrada donde ya lo esperaba Kendo, sube al auto sin saludar y le dice-

Vamos por cerveza

Ya compre

Pues vamos por mas

Como quieras

¿Que té pasa?

¿Que té pasa a ti?

Puntadas del viejo

Puntadas del abuelo

mmm y Sen

Acaba de hablarme me dijo que esta en el club

Bien vamos para allá

Ok, pero pásame una cerveza vienen atrás del asiento.

No puedes manejar y tomar al mismo tiempo Kendo.

Pues bájate si no te gusta.

Jajajaja al demonio, compraste muy poca vamos por mas

Me vas a contar que paso

Y tu

Cuando lleguemos al club.

Ok. Igual yo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Ayame se preparaba para conocer a su prometido durante la cena que daría su abuelo esa noche, claro que todos estaban furiosos porque Kayou se había ido y no estaría presente en la cena.

Sakura llego a la mansión de Ayame unos minutos después de que ella le llamó suplicándole que estuviera presente con ella para apoyarla, Sakura intrigada salió rápidamente para la mansión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo, ¡saludos! Espero les guste. Si tienen algún comentario dirigirlo a: bonnyannecorriganyahoo.es


	5. Chapter 5

Para entendernos:

- dialogo entre personajes

( ) notas del autor

"" pensamientos de los personajes

&& cambios de escena

Nota:

Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y partes que contienen escenas limas-lemons.

"Reencarnación"

Por Bonnie

**Capitulo v.-**

**¿Qué es lo que nos une?**

Después de dar algunas vueltas en su coche bebiendo cerveza y escuchando música, Kendo y Kayou llegaron al club donde se encontraba Sen, entraron sin ningún problema se dirigieron a la mesa que siempre tenían reservada para ellos, se encontraron, que ya estaba un servicio servido- Kayou dijo- mira parece que tenemos compañía y se miraron intrigados uno al otro, pidieron mas cerveza, Kendo vio pasar a una linda chica e inmediatamente se levanto para invitarla a bailar. Por su parte Kayou se dedico a observar a los jóvenes que bailaban en la pista y se dio cuenta que entre la muchedumbre estaba Kagome con un chico muy alegremente bailando e inmediatamente comprendió que el servicio de la otra mesa era de ellos, claro tenia que ser, seguramente Sen lo dispuso así, sonrío al pensar lo que haría Kendo cuando se diera cuenta de esa situación, ya que sabia muy bien, que su amigo estaba mas interesado en Kagome de lo que aceptaba en realidad.

Kendo bailaba al compás de la música con su rubia acompañante, cuando alguien lo golpeo accidentalmente, Kendo volteo por reflejo y alguien le sonrío apenado por el incidente, Kendo sonrío de vuelta para dar a entender que había disculpado el incidente, volteo en busca de su pareja, cuando enfoco la vista frente a él, la sonrisa se borro instantáneamente de su rostro, estaba Kagome frente a él y no estaba sola, estaba con un tipo que la tomaba de la cintura mientras le decía cosas a oído y ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bailaba entusiasmada se estaba divirtiendo mucho, Hojo trataba de decirle algo que ella no podía escuchar así que él la jala por la cintura y le dice al oído "bailas muy bien" ella sonrío, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía un cumplido. Casi inmediatamente sintió que alguien la observaba, al voltear vio a Kendo parado frente a ella, sintió que una extraña sensación, ¿Porque se sentía avergonzada de que la viera con otro? ¡El no era su novio! ¿Y quien demonios es esa tipa que esta con él?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kendo sintió que le hervía la sangre ¿qué demonios era esa sensación? Algo le quemaba las entrañas solo de ver al tipo ese que estaba con Kagome, ¡no! Eso no podía ser, nadie se la iba a quitar, dejo de bailar y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía Kagome dejando a la rubia con un signo de interrogación detrás de él.

Kendo se para frente a Kagome, pero para sorpresa de esta, el paso de largo y se dirigió a Hojo, lo toma por la solapa de su camisa y le dice.

-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿qué haces con ella?

Hojo se desconcertó al ver como lo abordaba ese chico le reclamaba como si tuviera derechos sobre Kagome, este volteo a ver a Kagome y la cara de ella le decía que si lo conocía, de pronto una idea le paso por su mente ¿será que ese chico es el famoso novio desconocido de Kagome? del que tanto se hablaba en la escuela. Ciertamente este chico actuaba tal y como describían al otro, como un violento y posesivo novio.

Kagome estaba en shock, ¡Kendo estaba celoso de Hojo! Pero después volteo a su lado y vio a una despampánate rubia con un mini vestido que trataba de llamar la atención de Kendo para que dejara al chico y volviera a bailar con ella.

Basta ya, deja a Hojo en paz, a ti no te importa quien es, ni que haga conmigo, esta claro. Tu ocúpate de la fulanita esa que esta contigo y deja que mi amigo y yo nos divirtamos tranquilamente.

Pero Kendo, no podía controlarse, algo le quemaba por dentro, simplemente no la iba a dejar tranquila mientras estuviera con ese tipo.

Sen corrió al ver la trifulca que se había armado en medio de la pista sudo frío al ver a Kendo tratar de golpear el chico que venía con Kagome, ahora si, era oficial ¡su papa lo iba a matar! y peor aun ¡lo iba a desheredar! en mala hora se le ocurrió llamar a Kendo para que fuera al club.

Hojo por su lado trataba de safarse del acoso de Kendo, se paro firme frente a él y le dijo

Que té pasa ¿quién eres tú para reclamarme algo? Ella acepto salir conmigo libremente, ¡esta conmigo por su gusto! Entiendes eso, ¡esta conmigo porque quiere, nadie la obliga!

Esas palabras, solo enfurecieron mas a Kendo, ese chico solo con su presencia le volvía loco, nunca había sentido que alguien le desagradara tanto, pero este idiota se había atrevido a echarle encara que Kagome estaba con él por su propia voluntad.

- ¡Quién sea yo no importa, lo único que necesitas saber es, que no voy a permitir que nadie que no sea yo, salga con ella, ¡entendido!

¿A – Acaso tú eres Inuyasha? Pregunto Hojo tímidamente. (recordó que las amigas de Kagome así le dijeron que se llamaba el novio violento de Kagome)

Kendo se quedo sin habla, su rostro palideció, ¿qué sabía de este chico de sus sueños? Porque lo llamaba Inuyasha.

Anda responde eres Inuyasha el exnovio de Kagome.

Kendo, sintió que todo le daba vueltas, por unos instantes pensó que se encontraba dentro de su pesadilla, ¿Inuyasha exnovio de kagome? ¡El Inuyasha de sus sueños! Que locura era esa

Kendo no lograba reaccionar, no sabía que hacer o que decir, voltea hacia donde esta Kagome y trata de ir hacia ella pero Hojo se lo impide, enfrentándolo de nuevo y comenzando otra vez la pelea.

Kagome, casi se desmaya al escuchar ese nombre, porque no lograba recordar quien era Inuyasha, todos decían que era su exnovio, pero ella no lo recordaba. Será que… Kendo es Inuyasha…. No, eso no podía ser, según lo que había dicho su abuelo Inuyasha había muerto, sin tan solo pudiera recordar lo que paso….

Sen intervino y les ordeno a los chicos que cada cual se fuera por su lado, Kendo voltea a mirar a Sen enfurecido y Sen le ordena que sé tranquilice y se vaya.

¡Bien Sen yo me largo de aquí! Se encamino a la salida pero al ver a Kagome parada junto a Hojo, se devuelve la toma por la cintura y le dice, ¡me voy! Pero tú, te vas conmigo. Diciendo esto la levanta la echa en hombros y se la lleva del club.

Al salir del club la lleva hasta donde esta estacionado su coche, ella trata de soltarse pero él es muy fuerte, una vez en el auto la baja para abrir la puerta a lo que ella trata de correr pero él la atrapa inmediatamente y la abraza fuertemente, ella se siente perdida con su abrazo, era una extraña sensación, era como si ¿lo necesitara, realmente lo necesitaba ¡qué extraño! Tímidamente sube su mirada, él la esta observando, baja su cabeza y comienza a besarla, aaaahhhhhhhh kami sus labios, su boca, su lengua, Kami ya no puedo soportarlo mas, ¡lo amo! Él termina su beso, pero aun la abraza, y le dice al oído, vámonos de aquí.

Suben al coche, ella mira hacia atrás y ve una hielera con cerveza, voltea a mirar a Kendo como interrogándolo, el solo le sonríe, es fin de semana -le dice picadamente- ¿quieres una? Ella sonríe y contesta, Si, pero, si nos vamos a algún sitio a tomarlas no quiero tener problemas con la policía por ir tomando y manejando, esta claro.

Kendo solo ríe, y la abraza para acercarla hacía él, agradeciendo mentalmente por haber escogido un carro con transmisión automática.

En no más de media hora llegan a un pequeño paraje a las afueras de Tokio, ella le cuestiona él porque la llevo ahí, él le dice que si querían hablar y tomar un par de cervezas, era en su casa o en la casa de ella y supuso que no querrías ir a su casa y menos a la de ella, así que decidió ir para allá.

Kagome solo asintió con la mirada, estaba nerviosa, estaba con él a solas, él le dice que bajen, y baja un par de cervezas, se sientan al pie de un árbol, él la abraza y le da tiernos besos en la mejilla, enciende un cigarro, también se siente nervioso pero al mismo tiempo siente una tranquilidad que hacia mucho no sentía, era como si algo que antes no estaba volviera a estar en su sitio otra vez.

Así pasan una agradable velada, hablando besándose, dándose pequeñas caricias, de pronto él le pregunta a ella.

- Kagome ¿quién es Inuyasha?

Kagome quien ya se encontraba un poco mareada, contesto sin pensar-

Inuyasha es una bestia mitad deminio-perro, mitad humano que vivió hace 500 años en la era del Sengoku, al menos eso es lo que dice mi abuelo y dice que yo estaba muy enamorada de él.

Kendo enciende nerviosamente otro cigarro, continua preguntando ¿y como es que estabas enamorada de él, si él vivió hace 500 años?

Entonces kagome comenzó a platicarle a Kendo todo lo relacionado con el pozo y sus viajes al pasado, al menos lo que su abuelo le contaba, porque ella había tenido un accidente y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

Kendo, se soltó de su abrazo, se paro y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ¡qué sensación más extraña! Lo que ella decía coincidía con lo que él soñaba, se preguntaba si de alguna manera ella sabría algo sobre sus sueños y estaba burlándose de él en esos momentos, no sabía que hacer, ¿coincidencia, Se preguntaba si, tal vez el siendo niño escucho algo relacionado con esa bestia y por eso soñaba con ella, pero, y ¿kagome? Será ella la chica con la que sueña, o solo será alguien parecido a ella. Además lo que ella contaba era una historia de locos, esa chica o estaba loca o decía la verdad, de ser así, el soñaba con ella y con esa bestia, pero ¿porque?

Kagome al ver que el chico no estaba junto a ella le llamo para que se sentara a su lado, él obedeció al tiempo que ella comenzó a besarlo y le dijo, no te preocupes, hoy en día al único que amo es a ti.

Kendo sonrío y correspondió de lleno al beso que Kagome le daba, primero con ternura luego con mas intensidad hasta que no pudieron contener mas su pasión y terminaron haciendo el amor.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando sonó el celular de Kendo el busco entre sus ropas aquel molesto ruido que lo perturbaba en un momento tan hermoso, estaba recostado al lado de su amada mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, después de un momento de pasión tan intensa.

La voz del otro lado del celular no se oía tan contenta-

-¿Dónde demonios estas Kendo?

mmm, en la gloría, dijo volteándose y volviendo a abrazar a la joven que dormitaba junto a el.

Si claro, te fuiste y me dejaste a Kayou, ven por él, esta fuera de control, yo tengo que cerrar el club ya, y no se quiere ir.

Ok. Ok. Ya voy por él, ¡demonios se habían olvidado por completo de Kayou!

Kendo despertó a Kagome con un beso y le dijo que tenían que ir al club por Kayou, para después ir a llevarlo a su casa, ella le sonrío y se puso de pie, subieron al coche en donde se besaron apasionadamente otra vez y se fueron en busca del joven que habían dejado abandonado en el club.

Pasaron por Kayou, y de ahí se dirigieron a dejarlo a su mansión, al llegar tuvieron que bajarse los dos para sacarlo cargando del carro ya que estaba muy tomado, entraron por la parte de atrás para no hacer alboroto, llegaron a los jardines y se dieron cuenta que ahí estaban Sakura y Ayame sentadas por un lado de la piscina hablando.

Para variar ya vienes hasta tras de borracho le dijo Ayami a Kayou al verlo en ese estado, el solo gruñe en contestación y se dejo caer en uno de los camastros cerca de la piscina.

A las chicas no les paso desapercibido el hecho de que Kagome viniera con ellos y, además, muy agarrada de la mano de Kendo.

Y que paso, pregunto Sakura. Con una mirada picara-

Pues veras Querida Sakura, déjame te cuento la historia de esta noche.

Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Sen quien después de cerrar el club, fue a ver si sus amigos habían llegado con bien, porque sabia que Kendo no andaba del todo en su sano juicio aunque no andaba tan tomado como Kayou.

El chico comenzó a relatar todo desde la razón por la que tubo que trabajar esa noche en el club, como llego Kagome con Hojo, y después como a un Romeo le dio por pelear por su Julieta.

Todos reían divertidos hasta Kayou que poco a poco se le pasaba lo mareado-

- ¿que pasa entre ustedes? – Hey Kagome, te hablo-

(Kagome y Kendo solo se estaban besando y no escuchaban a nadie en ese momento)

Sakura por su parte observaba a Sen y no podía creer que el chico snob, parrandero y corredor de carreras clandestinas estuviera ahí, relatando que había trabajado esa noche y encima haciéndola de niñero con sus amigos.

Bueno chicos creo que ya me la merezco – dice Sen mientras destapaba una cerveza-

Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto Sen, pero creo que en verdad te ganaste esa cerveza hoy jajajaja-

Sakura, no te burles de este humilde trabajador

Jajajajajajaja

Sabes que es lo más gracioso Sakura

¿Qué?

Que lo disfrute

Si no me mires así, hacerme cargo del club, de las compras, del inventario, del grupo, de las cuentas, etc., etc., es una locura, todo es una locura, se te va el tiempo en segundos, y no se como explicarlo, pero realmente lo disfrute, mmm pero no se lo vayas a decir a mi padre ¡Eh! Porque luego me va a convertir en su esclavo jaja

Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo esta noche jajajaja.

Mientras que los chicos conversaban alrededor de la piscina y Ayami les relataba que ya tenia prometido y todo lo ocurrido durante la cena, y Kendo les daba la buena nueva de que ahora Kagome era su novia, Sen le hablaba a Sakura sobre su trabajo y Kayou fingía dormitar en un camastro para que sus amigos no notaran todo lo que estaba sufriendo por perder a Ayami, pero nadie debía saberlo, nadie podía saber que él la amaba.

Mientras esto transcurría nadie notaba que eran observados desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

que tanto vez, querido ya regreso Kayou.

Si amor y no me preguntes como, prácticamente lo trajeron cargando, no sé que vamos a hacer con este chico, ya estuvo bueno de tanta parranda.

¿Quién lo trajo?

Pues Kendo y una chica, realmente no sé quien sea ella, no la había visto-

Mm creo que es Kagome Higurashi -dijo la mujer acercándose a la ventana- la nueva compañera de Ayame y Kendo, es la nieta del anciano Higurashi, del Templo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ahhh si, vaya una sacerdotisa y un Yasei, mm no pinta nada bien.

¿De que hablas?

Si amor es obvio que esa chica y Kendo Yasei, son novios, y tú sabes bien que en la familia Yasei existen leyendas de amores trágicos entre ellos y las sacerdotisas.

Ayyy cariño vente a dormir ya, deja las leyendas familiares en paz.

Esta bien, pero sabes que tengo razón, espero por el bien de esos muchachos que la maldición de la Familia Yasei se termine con ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo espero sus comentarios, ya saben a donde ¡saludos!

Y muchas gracias por sus reviws ¡besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Para entendernos:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

diálogos entre los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

&&&& cambio de escena

"Reencarnación"

**Capitulo VI**

¿Novios?

El padre de Inuyasha estaba furioso, ¿qué le pasaba a esos hijos suyos? Kendo llego a las 6 de la mañana completamente borracho, eso sin mencionar que Kyo aun no llegaba a casa.

"¡Pero eso no se iba a quedar así! Esos jovencitos se van a comportar ya basta de tanta fiesta y parranda."

Envío a Noriko (su ama de llaves) a levantar al holgazán de su hijo, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Noriko golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Kendo sin obtener respuesta, sabia en que condiciones había el joven, así que no se extraño al no obtener respuesta, con algo de precaución abrió la puerta, Kendo se encontraba aun vestido, tendido en su cama dormido boca abajo.

Noriko le llamaba y le movía para despertarlo sin éxito, así que comenzó a hablarle más fuerte hasta que consiguió despertar al joven gritándole en el oído.

Kendo cayo de su cama cuando trato de levantarse al escuchar los gritos de su ama de llaves, no podía coordinar movimiento todo le daba vueltas, quería enfocar y ver quien le hablaba pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse "demonios y ese dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando".

Noriko observaba la escena con algo de disgusto, el chico aun estaba bastante mareado y apestaba a cerveza y cigarro.

Kendo estaba muy confundido no podía pensar "¿ya era hora de ir a la escuela?" Pero, "que no acababa de acostarse a dormir", hablaba en voz alta mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar

Por un momento Noriko se compadeció de él, y le dijo

Kendo, es sábado pero tu padre me ordeno que te despertara para que lo ayudaras en su trabajo.

"demonios" ese hombre estaba loco "maldición" porque no se regresaba a Estados Unidos y lo dejaba dormir tranquilo

Kendo párate de una vez que tu padre te espera abajo.

Kendo se paro pesadamente y sé dirigió a la ducha en donde estuvo bastante tiempo debajo del chorro de agua fría tratando de despertar, salió y comenzó a vestirse, tomo unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca ni siquiera de fajo, solo bajo a la oficina de su padre con unos lentes de sol puestos.

Entro a la oficina y vio a su padre que solo lo miro de reojo, y le dijo desayuna algo para que me acompañes a la empresa hoy voy a cerrar algunos tratos y te quiero ahí.

Es sábado papá

Gracias por la información hijo, me alegra saber que al menos sabes en que día vives. Pero igual hay que trabajar.

Kendo solo frunció el ceño, ¡desayunar ahora al demonio! el solo quería volver a la cama, no se sentía nada bien, "ya no volvía a tomar de esa manera"…

Así paso toda la mañana Kendo y su padre estuvieron en la empresa, mas bien el padre de Kendo trabajando y Kendo siguiendolo como sombie por todos lados, mientras que todos lo miraban de reojo y rumoraban cosas de él.

Al medio día, Kendo estaba tirado en uno de los sillones de la oficina de su padre aprovechando que el se encontraba en otra área de la empresa, estaba dormitado cuando oyó su celular sonar y por inercia contesto

Hola

Hola Kendo

mm

¿Estas dormido aun?

Yeap

Esta bien amor sigue durmiendo ¿te hablo mas tarde o me hablas tu?

¿Ahh? "Amor" ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿quien le decía amor?

Kendo miro la pantalla de su celular ¿Kagome?

Kendo estas ahí, Hola

Sí, sí ¿kagome?

Si soy yo, jajaja ya veo que aun estas dormido te veo mas tarde Ok.

Sí, esta bien ¿?

A las 7 esta bien

Sí, sí

Ok te veo mas tarde amor

Bye. ¿?

Que demonios estaba pasando ¿porque kagome lo quería ver mas tarde y le llamaba amor? ¿Cómo sabia ella que estaba desvelado? ¡¡¡¡Ay kamisama! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¡No podía recordar nada! ¿Que no había salido con Kayou? ¿A qué horas vio a kagome? "Auch mi cabeza" definitivamente necesitaba dormir mas tarde averiguaría que paso.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Kendo regreso a casa con su padre, sin decir nada el joven sé dirigió a su recamara una vez ahí, se tiro en la cama vio el reloj y recordó que había quedado de ver a Kagome a las 7pm ¿en donde había quedado de verla? Sin contestarse así mismo Kendo se quedo profundamente dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las 7:45 de la tarde y de Kendo ni sus luces, kagome se había arreglado ya que en el templo habría una especie de kermesse y esperaba que Kendo la acompañara pero el simplemente no apareció.

Estaba triste pero aun así tenia que cumplir con el compromiso, así que término de arreglarse y bajo con su madre, abuelo y hermanos que ya la esperaban para irse, por suerte ella no les había dicho nada de Kendo, de lo contrario la estarían comiendo a preguntas.

En la kermesse había muchos puestos de comida y juegos, Kagome caminaba distraída observando todos los locales, siguió su camino y decidió probar suerte jugando al tiro al blanco, le dieron un arco y tres flechas, tenia tres oportunidades para dar en el blanco y ganarse un enorme oso de peluche el cual le fascino desde que lo vio, el joven encargado del puesto la veía divertido no creía que una niña tan debilucha pudiera siquiera tensar lo suficientemente el arco para lograr el tiro aun así la dejo intentar, al fin que debilucha o no, era muy linda y mientras mas tratara de tirar mas tiempo podría el deleitándose con su belleza.

Kagome tomo el arco, coloco la flecha, apunto, y sin ninguna dificultad dio en el blanco dejando al joven de la larga trenza negra boquiabierto, ella estaba feliz gritando de emoción se había ganado su oso.

El chico tomo el oso y se acerco a ella para darle su premio cuando ella trata de tomar su premio el se lo quita de las manos y le dice

ya que usted señorita acertó en el blanco a la primera se ha ganado un segundo premio

¡¡siii! y que fue lo que me gane

un beso de su servidor

Dijo el joven sensualmente mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de la joven sacerdotisa.

Ella se puso de todos colores no esperaba eso pensaba que el se había inclinado para decirle que otro premio se había ganado, no que la iba a besar, ella reacciona de inmediato le quito el oso al joven y siguió su camino, el solo la observo alejarse con una sonrisa, tarde o temprano la volvería a ver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura por su parte se encontraba sola en su habitación Sen la había invitado a salir pero ella se negó, no iba a caer tan fácil en sus garras, no se explicaba por que seguía insistiendo en salir con ella después de las innumerables veces que sé había negado, al menos ay que darle ese punto favor era muy insistente y no se rendía fácilmente.

Por otro lado se encontraba preocupada porque desde que dejo la mansión de Ayami y Kayou no a sabido de ella, no responde a su celular y en la mansión no le comunicaban con ella y tampoco a Kayou, en fin ya era tarde al siguiente día averiguaría que paso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku se encontraba en el club trabajando de nuevo, Sango se había negado a salir de nuevo con él aunque esta vez ella no se porto tan distante con él recordaba con una sonrisa como ella se alegro al saber que estaba trabajando en el club, además como Kayou y Kendo nos respondían a sus llamadas, decidió ir a club de esa manera podría decir que su padre lo obliga a trabajar y no que era un aburrido que no tenia nada que hacer el sábado por la noche.

Después de todo en el fondo le gustaba estar en el club y estar a cargo de todo era tan fácil y tan emocionante aunque nunca se lo diría a su padre porque en una de esas se toma en serio su amenaza y ya no lo deja estudiar y lo deja trabajando ahí de por vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión de la Familia Koi (de Ayami y Kouga) dos chicos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones meditando lo que había pasado la noche anterior

flash back

ya casi amanecía y Kendo, Kagome, Sakura, y Miroku se marchaban de la mansión Koi, dejando a Kayou y Ayami en su hogar, Kayou trato de incorporarse pero por su estado de embriaguez no pudo así que Ayami lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a pararse mientras lo conducía hacia el interior de la mansión por supuesto sin dejar de pelear, una vez en la habitación del chico Ayami prácticamente arrojo a Kayou hacia la cama tal como si fuera un costal de papas, el solo se hizo ovillo y cerro sus ojos deseando que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente era tan guapo y bien parecido porque tenia que ser un patán todo el tiempo, si tan solo él le mirara diferente, si él supiera lo que ella sentía por él en realidad, "pero que locura estaba diciendo", ellos eran primos y no podría ser de otra manera, además, ella estaba ya comprometida con otro hombre ¿acaso las cosas podían ser mas fáciles?

Se acerco hacia el chico y le acaricio la frente con su mano, él podía sentirla y deseaba que ese segundo no terminara, ella se acerca para besarle la mejilla y darle las buenas noches, él voltea su cara y roza sus labios con los de ella al tiempo que le dice "te amo", ella se aparta asustada por la confesión del chico, lo mira y le dice ¡estas borracho! El se sienta en la cama y dice mirándola a los ojos "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" la ve ocultar su cara con sus manos y escucha un pequeño llanto ahogado oculto entre sus manos,

-no digas eso por favor Kayou-

Él se pone de pie alarmado pensando haberla ofendido, se acerca a ella lentamente y la abraza pidiéndole disculpas, ella lo abraza también y oculta su cara en el pecho de él.

Ella se separa de él, trata de salir de la habitación pero él la detiene y jala hacia él, la abrazándola aun más cerca de él y comienza a besarla con pasión, ella corresponde totalmente a los besos y caricias del chico, la toma en los brazos la lleva a la cama y le hace el amor.

Después de un rato Ayami sale corriendo de la habitación del chico y se dirige a la suya, se pone sus pijamas y se mete en la cama, llora desesperadamente pensando que explicación le iba a dar a su familia ahora, si ellos se enteraban de lo que había pasado con Kayou, la iban a matar, si, sé debiese morir por ser tan débil, por dejar que su amor por el ingrato de Kayou la dominara.

En cambio Kayou dormía desnudo plácidamente en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin Del flash back

Ayami estaba encerrada en su cuarto no había salido de ahí en todo el día no sabia que hacer o que decir, estaba totalmente confundida.

Por otro lado Kayou despertó, tomo un baño y mientras se alistaba para bajar a cenar luchaba por recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, o "fue en la mañana de ese mismo día", se sentía confundido, sospechaba que algo había pasado con Ayami, mas no sabia si en realidad paso o lo había soñado como en otras ocasiones, pero había algunos "detalles" que lo hacían sospechar MUY seriamente que algo había pasado entre ellos.

El sonido seco proveniente del golpeteo de su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya le llamaban a cenar, se apuro a vestirse para bajar, bastante ya iba a tener con los regaños de la borrachera que sé había puesto como para darle mas motivos llegando tarde a la cena.

Ayami escucho que la llamaban para la cena sin mas remedio bajo rezando por que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Durante la cena, todos estaban muy serios obviamente molestos con Kayou, primero por irse de la cena de compromiso de Ayami, y segundo por las condiciones en que llego.

Después de una larga reprimenda por parte de su abuelo y su padre Kayou, sé atrevió a levantar la cabeza y miro discretamente a Ayami quien estaba muy concentrada en su cena sin mirar a nadie mas, sonrío pensando que tal vez ella se sentía intimidada ante él, " se ve tan hermosa" –penso-

Ella sentía su mirada posada en ella, quería verlo pero no se atrevía temia que se le notara en la cara su amor por él y todos se dieran cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y eso no podía ser no por ahora, al menos hasta saber que va a pasar con ellos dos.

Al terminar la cena, el abuelo llamo a Kayou a su oficina ahí estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, Ayame disimuladamente esperaba que Kayou saliera de la oficina tenia que hablar con él.

Kayou salió de la oficina de su abuelo, y vio a Ayami afuera en el balcón del salón principal, se dirigió hacia ella, al llegar la abraza por atrás y le dice vamos para los jardines tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo ve y asiente con la cabeza y camina junto a él hacia los jardines de la mansión.

Al llegar aun lugar apartado del jardín Kayou la abraza nuevamente y comienza a besarla, y le dice:

dime que no fue un sueño lo de anoche Ayami

no, no lo fue Kayou

El chico siguió besándola

Kayou ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Descuida voy a hablar con el abuelo

Estas loco

No voy a permitir que te cases con otro, además es preferible que lo sepan por nuestra boca y no por otras personas

Kayou, no hay que decirle a nadie por ahora, tengo miedo

No Ayami, eso no es conveniente, aun es tiempo de que rompan tu compromiso antes de que se anuncie públicamente

Esta bien, pero aun no le digas al abuelo, sufro de pensar que lo voy a desobedecer

Kayou acepto no muy convencido, por ahora no diría nada pero no podía pasar mas tiempo, estaba de por medio el otro compromiso y no podían quedar mal con la familia Natsumoto.

Ayami le pregunta que había hablado con el abuelo, pero él le dice que eso no importaba en ese momento que ellos tenían que aclarar su situación en ese momento.

Pero en realidad no fue mucho lo que hablaron esa noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol ya entraba por la ventana y le daba directo en la cara obligando a Kendo a abrir sus ojos, mira el reloj eran las 9:00 ¿¿¿¿¿ las 9:00? De la noche, no el sol brillaba muy fuerte ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡de la mañana! Por Kami ya había amanecido, había dormido tan bien, aunque tenia un extraño presentimiento de que algo se le había olvidado.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño, lentamente se toma una ducha, sale y se viste con toda calma, elige unos pantalones holgados negros y una camiseta tipo polo del mismo color, se pone unos zapatos cómodos, toma su móvil mientras piensa en llamar a Sen o Kayou para ver que planes tienen para ese día, mira la pantalla y ve 3 llamadas perdidas, mira con detenimiento quien hizo las llamadas y se da cuenta que eran de Kagome ¿kagome llamándome? ¡¡¡Ohh Kamisama Kagome! Vagamente comienza a tener algunos recuerdos, ya que se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos en ese momento, aunque no recordaba exactamente los hechos si recordaba que tenía que haberla ido a ver la noche anterior y se había quedado dormido.

Sin pensarlo mucho toma las llaves de su coche y sale rumbo al templo Higurachi, mientras va conduciendo se esfuerza por recordar porque tenia que ir a ver a Kagome, algunos recuerdos le vienen a la mente "una pelea" si Kagome estaba con otro en el club de Sen, y luego el parque "ohh el parque" no puede evitar sonreír, después recordó que fueron a la casa de Kayou y que estuvieron hablando y tomando en la piscina, que locura era todo eso. Una vez ahí en el templo subió lentamente las largas escalinatas, mientras caminaba comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas, todo le parecía familiar aunque nunca había estado ahí, repentinamente suena su celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos, contesta viendo que es Sen

¡Hey! Que pasa Sen

Donde andas

En casa de Kagome

Ah, visitando a la novia tan temprano, si que te pego duro el amor amigo

Quede de verla anoche pero me quede dormido, pero después te cuento

- ¡Eso esta muy mal! el primer día de novios y la dejas plantada

Jajaja, así que Kagome es mi novia ¿no lo soñé?

Amigo, casi matabas a golpes al pobre tipo que estaba con ella el viernes por la noche, te la llevaste del club, no sé a donde pero se perdieron varias horas, volviste por Kayou y nos vimos mas tarde en la casa de Kayou y ahí casi te la comías a besos, si eso hiciste delante de nosotros no quiero pensar que hicieron el par de horas que se perdieron.

Ok, ok, te dejo porque voy a buscarla, mas tarde te llamo haber que hacemos.

Ok.

Siguió caminando y observando todo a su alrededor, súbitamente todo le parecía muy conocido era una sensación extraña, sentía que de alguna manera ya había estado ahí, aunque era la primera vez que iba a ese templo, la sensación cobro mas fuerza una vez que llego a la entrada de la casa, el ya había recorrido ese camino ¿pero cuando? Toco la puerta y un jovencito pelirrojo le abrió la puerta, Kendo lo miro y le pareció simpático, le pregunto si Kagome estaba en casa, el pequeño pelirrojo dijo que si y subió corriendo las escaleras para avisarle a su hermana que tenia visitas, Kendo espero afuera algo ahí lo ponía muy nervioso, encendió un cigarro y camino hacia el patio trasero para fumarlo, no quería importunar a nadie en la casa.

Una vez en el patio sé sentó en una pequeña banca de cemento que se encontraba frente a un gran árbol frondoso y verde, un poco cerca de ahí había una construcción pequeña parecía un cuarto de servicio, pero la imagen le parecía muy familiar ¿dónde había visto algo así?

Roku, llega hasta donde se encontraba el joven tranquilamente fumando su cigarro, observo que el joven pelinegro miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados todo el terreno milímetro a milímetro parecía querer grabar cada rincón de la casa en su cabeza, el chico pelirrojo interrumpió a Kendo para decirle que Kagome, no estaba

¡Cómo que no esta, si me acabas de decir que sí esta

Es que… sí esta, pero esta dormida (la verdad es que kagome se había negado a bajar porque estaba molesta con Kendo por dejarla plantada)

¿Esta o no esta?

Esta dormida ya te dije- le contesta el jovencito, pensando que ese chico era muy molesto-

Pues que hermana tan perezosa tienes

¡¡Oye, ella esta cansada porque ayer salió y llego tarde a casa! -"que bueno que kagome no lo quiso ver en verdad era pesado ese tipo"-

¡Ah! Ya veo, así que Kagome salió anoche, ¿Y a donde salió?

A una kermesse- contesto con fastidio Roku-

¿Y a que horas salió?- preguntaba un Kendo molesto al enterarse que la chica había salido-

En la noche

¿Qué tan noche? – dijo ya mas molesto Kendo-

Como a las 8:00 o antes no me acuerdo

"Así que su novia no lo había esperado ni una hora, simplemente él no llego y ella se fue, bueno el se había quedado dormido, pero ella igual no lo esperó."

mira niño, ve y dile a tu hermana que SU NOVIO esta aquí y que baje o voy yo a levantarla a la fuerza

no soy ningún niño y no voy a ir a decirle nada

esta bien chiquillo yo personalmente voy a despertar a tu hermana

¡¡¡Espera! Esta bien voy a decirle

Kendo se quedo esperando de nuevo en el patio y encendió otro cigarro, "mas le vale a Kagome bajar o iba a ir a bajarla de los pelos si es necesario" que se había creído.

Kagome se enfureció ¿¿¿quién se había creído ese cretino? A pesar de dejarla plantada, sé atrevía a venir a exigirle cumplimiento diciendo que era su novio ¡¡ja! Ya iba a ver ese imbécil si va a ser su novio o no.

Kendo se estaba desesperando Kagome no bajaba, comenzó a caminar ya que iba creciendo su ansiedad, camino y se recargo en el frondoso árbol que estaba frente a él, el viento comenzó a soplar, era agradable escuchar el sonido del viento rozando las ramas de los arboles, ¡hacia cuanto que no se detenía a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza! Claro que viviendo en una ciudad como Tokio apenas y corría con suerte si iba a algún parque en medio de la gran ciudad.

El viento comenzó lentamente a incrementar su fuerza, si el chico no hubiera estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos lo hubiera notado, sintió una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire que lo saco de su ensoñacíon, se recargo de lleno en el tronco del árbol, en ese momento el cielo se nubló, ¿pero como? Si estaba soleado hacia apenas unos minutos atrás, el viento era terriblemente fuerte por un momento sintió temor, no entendía que estaba pasando, al recargarse mas en el árbol sintió que las ramas del mismo lo rodeaban atrapándolo, sintió un apretón tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, sentía que moría no alcanzaba a respirar, su mente comenzó a jugarle bromas ya que el sueño que tenia desde niño venia a su mente repetidamente y peor aun tenia imágenes de cosas con las que nunca había soñado, se vio a si mismo en ese mismo árbol ¡¡muerto! Tenia una flecha atravesada en su pecho, pero no, no estaba muerto alguien lo hizo despertar, ¿quién era? ¡¡Kagome! Si ella lo despertó de su sueño, vio más imágenes de Kagome viajado a su lado pero no iban solos ¡¡SEN! ¡¡SAKURA! Había más un pequeño zorrito, una gata demonio, vio sus viajes sus peleas ¡¡Naraku! La pelea, todos están muertos, pero Kagome no, ella se salvo, logro pasar el pozo a salvo gracias a Shipo, Sentía su pecho oprimirse, ahora todo de alguna manera tenia sentido, ¡su sueño ahora tenia sentido! ¿Pero, en ese momento no estaba dormido? ¡¡Que pasaba! ¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?

Abrió sus ojos el viento había cesado y las nubes se habían ido, todo estaba en calma nuevamente, nerviosamente encendió otro cigarro, se sentía mareado, aun le costaba trabajo respirar, camino lo mejor que pudo pero sentía que le temblaban las piernas, llego a la banca frente a él, se sentó, no paso mucho tiempo para que una muy molesta kagome se parara frente a él.

Él al verla la abraza fuertemente y la mira como si la mirara por primera vez, la vuelve a abrazar esta vez mas tiernamente y le dice en un susurro ¡kagome! Mi querida Kagome.

Ella se separa de él extrañada, adoraba que él fuera tan impulsivo y ese abrazo había sido tan especial, no se explicaba porque, pero sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero aun así estaba molesta con él

¿Crees que voy a disculparte nada más porque llegas y me abrazas?

¿Ahh?

¡¡Kendo!

Lo siento amor, me quede dormido ayer, ¡no me veas así! Déjame explicarte, mi padre en castigo por llegar tarde y en no muy buenas condiciones…. No me dejo dormir y me obligo a ir a trabajar con él... Aun en las condiciones en que me hallaba…. mm…. cuando me hablaste, yo dormitaba en la oficina a escondidas de mi padre…

Kagome lo miraba incrédula y el chico no hallaba que más decir

Vamos Kagome tu estuviste ahí conmigo sabes que tome demasiado y la verdad es que me gano el sueño y la resaca…. Que más te puedo decir… Si no me crees puedes llamar a la oficina de mi padre ahí te van a confirmar que estuve desde las 9:30 a.m. hasta las 4:00 p.m. llegue a casa y pense en dormir un par de horas antes de ir a verte… Pero me quede dormido hasta la mañana de hoy u.

Kagome lo miro en silencio durantes unos segundos que fueron interminables para Kendo y finalmente dijo:

Esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante te vas a comportar como un novio de verdad y nada de dejarme plantada

Kendo la miro receloso, no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le diera órdenes, pero en este caso iba a ceder por ahora…

Y dime amor ¿qué hiciste anoche?

Kagome se ruborizo al pensar en ese chico que le había robado un beso sin su consentimiento,

¿Yo?

Sí ¡tu!

Nada, me arregle para esperarte iba a invitarte a una kermesse, pero no llegaste y de igual manera yo ya había quedado de acompañar a mi familia, así que me fui con ellos

¿Con tu familia?

Sí

Nada mas

Sí

Ok, esta bien, pero si me entero que había algún chico en esa kermesse contigo...

¿Siempre eres así de celoso?

No soy celoso, nada mas me gusta que respeten lo que es mío.

Ahh.

Ven te invito a desayunar al club

Esta bien, ¡vamos!

La pareja camino hacia la casa, Kagome entro para avisarle a su madre que iba a desayunar con Kendo, la madre de esta le pidió que presentara a su amigo, Roku se encargo de aclararle a su madre que Kendo era Novio de Kagome ya que el chico se lo había dicho a él, a Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro se quería morir ese enano se iba a arrepentir, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que pasar a Kendo y presentarlo a la familia.

Kendo entro tímidamente a la casa, "todo le resultaba tan familiar", entra a la sala y espera mientras Kagome Llama a su madre, el joven de ojos dorados siente un golpe seco él la cabeza y escucha aun chico disculparse,

lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad,

Sota le voy a decir a mama, que estabas jugando con tu balón en la casa

Roku mas te vale que no vayas de mitotero a decirle a mama o ella se va a enterar que entraste al pozo sin su permiso

Kendo escucha el pleito entre los jovencitos, voltea molesto a ver al joven que lo había golpeado y al verlo sintió que perdía el equilibrio, él lo conocía ya lo había visto antes

Souta por su parte mira intrigado a Kendo, y después de observarlo por un momento abre sus ojos de par en par y sale corriendo a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Inuyasha! Amigo, ¡qué bueno que volviste!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del sexto capitulo, espero que les guste pronto vendrá el final.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, besitos ¡bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Para entendernos:

""pensamientos de los personajes

- diálogos entre los personajes

( ) comentarios del autor

&&&& cambio de escena

"Reencarnación"

**Capitulo VII**

DESTINO

¡Inuyasha! Amigo, ¡qué bueno que volviste!

Kendo se quedo paralizado ¡Souta lo llamaba Inuyasha! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Solo en sus sueños lo llamaban así, no había forma de que el niño supiera algo acerca de bestia de sus sueños, pero… acaso todo era vedad… realmente Inuyasha y el eran la misma persona. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse de Souta y decirle que estaba equivocado, que lo confundía con otra persona, pero algo en su corazón le decía que el chico tenía razón y que estaba en el momento y en el lugar correcto, su mente por el contrario le decía que todo eso era una locura, él era Kendo Yasei, el hijo de Taisho Yasei, uno de los empresarios más ricos e importantes de Japón, no era una bestia mitad demonio.

Souta lo miraba confundido, lo que el joven decía era verdad el no podía ser Inuyasha...Sin embargo sus ojos… eran exactamente igual a los de él, era él, estaba seguro, pero... ¿Como pudo cambiar tanto? ¿En que momento Inuyasha se convirtió en humano? En medio de su confusión Souta se atrevió a preguntar... Inu...Es decir Kendo ¿fue por la perla?

-¿La perla de que hablas niño?

-¿Le pediste a la perla de shikon que te hiciera humano?

-Yo... no se de que hablas niño

-¿Dime la verdad le pediste a la perla que te convirtiera en humano para poder estar con mi hermana en su mundo?

"¿La perla? Souta talvez hablaba de ese pedazo de piedra rosada que tomaba entre sus manos antes de morir, al menos antes de morir en su sueño"

En verdad te digo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más Souta

Souta estaba muy confundido, porque Inuyasha trataría de engañarlo haciéndose pasar por alguien más y porque Kagome no se había dado cuenta de quien era el tipo con el que salía, ¿será que dice la verdad? Ese tipo realmente no era Inuyasha, ciertamente el parecido era enorme pero… Inuyasha estaba muerto, al menos eso repetía Kagome llorando y sollozando todo el tiempo que permaneció semi- inconsciente después de encontrarla gravemente herida dentro del pozo.

Souta tenia miles de dudas en su cabeza pero, al ver la angustia que provocaba en Kendo decidió no insistir; el abuelo de Kagome quien observaba la escena sin ser visto por los jóvenes, intervino entrando a la habitación con gran estruendo se presento ante el joven novio de su nieta fingiendo que no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en esa habitación, pero realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse ecuánime y sereno, ya se encargaría de investigar lo que realmente sucedía. Se presenta ante el joven y amablemente lo invita a desayunar, Kendo contesta cortésmente que le agradece la invitación pero que planeaba llevar a Kagome a desayunar, pero que lo comentaría con ella y harían lo que ella decidiera. "Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba donde había visto a ese viejo antes"

La madre de Kagome estaba ilusionada con la idea de que su hija tuviera novio de esa manera dejaría todo el pasado y su historia con Inuyasha en el olvido. No soportaba ver a su hija sumida en la tristeza, aparentemente ella había borrado todos los malos recuerdos de su cabeza, pero su corazón de madre le decía que esos recuerdos eran demasiados dolorosos para Kagome y que ella deliberadamente los había enterrado en el fondo de su cabeza para no sufrir más.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a un joven apuesto de larga cabellera negra, vestido de manera muy sport, aunque era evidente que la ropa que llevaba era muy fina y por la manera con la que se dirigía al abuelo se podría decir que era un joven muy educado, se acerco para presentarse ante el joven, el se giro hacia ella dándole la cara, fue entonces cuando lo tuvo frente de si y lo miro a los ojos que algo se removió en su interior ¡esos ojos! Esos ojos ya los había visto antes… ¿pero donde?..Quiso dar un paso pero se quedo paralizada… solo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra… ¡Inuyasha!

Kendo por su parte se sentía dentro de una historia surrealista alguien debía estarle jugando una broma, todos los personajes de sus sueños estaban ahí parados frente a él, esa mujer… no recordaba exactamente pero esa mujer de alguna manera formaba parte en sus sueños, la recordaba aunque vagamente sabia que si que también había soñado con ella.

¡Si! Lo sabía dijo Souta con gran entusiasmo ya no puedes engañarme ¡eres Inuyasha!

Te he dicho que NO niño, soy KENDO YASEI hijo de Taisho Yasei, tengo un hermano que se llama Kyo Yasei y pertenecemos a una de las familias con uno de los linajes más antiguos de este país- dijo lo anterior casi gritando tratando de convencer al jovencito y a la mujer delante de él, pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era convencerse así mismo de quien era en realidad.

La madre de Kagome trataba de ordenar sus pensamiento, claro que ese chico no podía ser Inuyasha pero en que estaba pensando... el estaba muerto al menos eso es lo que creía ¿podría ser que sobreviviera y que el joven tampoco recordara lo sucedido?, en medio de toda esa locura en su cabeza, respiro hondo y dijo sutilmente.

- Disculpe joven esto fue una terrible equivocación de personalidad, es que usted se parece mucho a un antiguo amigo de Kagome, pero esta claro que usted no puede ser él, ya que Inuyasha esta muerto. Dijo esto mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Kendo comenzó a experimentar una ansiedad enorme, "en esa casa, en esa familia todos estaban locos, si eso era, eran una panda de locos, él no era quien ellos decían, tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente o terminaría igual de loco que ellos".

Dio media vuelta y avanzo rápidamente hacia la salida, los escasos metros que lo separaban de la puerta le parecieron eternos, no recordaba que la salida estuviese tan alejada, antes no le tomaba tanto tiempo ¡Kamisama que estoy pensando me estoy volviendo loco! Dijo esto casi en un chillido en verdad sentía que iba a terminar sus días encerrado y amordazado en un sanatorio mental; al llegar a su tan ansiado destino abrió rápidamente la puerta, apenas consiguió dar un paso hacia afuera de la casa cuando una bola peluda se abalanzo hacia su cara, Kendo se llevo un susto de muerte y callo al suelo ahogando un grito de terror, solo le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse y abrir los ojos para descubrir que aquella bestia que lo ataco solo era buyo, el buen y gordo gato de la familia, rió para sí despacio para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Vaya buyo casi me matas del susto-dijo alzando al gato con sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos jajajajaja.

- Dime Kendo, ¿como es que sabes como se llama el gato? Es la primera vez que vienes aquí ¿cierto? Dijo Souta con cierto dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

A Kendo se le quitaron inmediatamente las ganas de reír,- Kagome me lo dijo-

- ¿Disculpa? Dijo Souta aproximándose a Kendo y mirándolo inquisitivamente

- Te he dicho que Kagome me dijo como se llamaba el gato- sabía que mentía descaradamente, Kagome jamás le había hablado de ese gato, pero no sería el quien aumentara la locura colectiva de esa familia.

- Ah vaya – dijo Souta sin ocultar su decepción

Kendo sin decir una palabra más comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del templo.

Kagome quien se encontraba ajena a toda esa situación, se había encerrado en el baño, pensando en la mejor forma de justificar su relación tan repentina con Kendo aunque ni ella misma lo entendía, solo sabía necesitaba estar con él, realmente era extraña la necesidad que sentía por tenerlo cerca de ella, salio en ese momento del baño decidida a hacer frente a la situación pero no había nadie en el salón, salio hacia el portal de su casa y vio que Inuyasha bajaba las escalinatas del templo con intención de marcharse, miro inquisitivamente a su familia y estos solo hicieron un gesto indicando que no sabían lo que sucedía, Kagome salio corriendo tras Kendo llamándolo pero este no respondía ni siquiera volteaba a verla, lo alcanzo justo cuando se subía a su auto

-¿Qué pasa te marchas sin decirme nada?

-Lo siento Kagome tengo irme

-Pero ¿que ha pasado?...Te han dicho o hecho algo mi familia...veras ellos son algo...No se...Se preocupan mucho por mi pero al menos déjame explicarte...

-Kendo no dijo nada más y se marcho.

Kagome camino de vuelta hacia su casa subió a su cuarto sin decir nada y se encerró en él.

Kendo conducía en silencio no podía apartar de su cabeza los hechos de esa misma mañana, y sobre todo no podía olvidar la mirada de la madre de Kagome, no era la mirada examinadora de una suegra que trataba de adivinar las intenciones de un extraño con su hija, si no la de alguien que miraba con curiosidad, incluso hubo momentos en los que creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos que no supo adivinar, sorpresa, nostalgia, era una mirada de sorpresa no cabía duda, pero lo miró igual que Souta, lo miró como si lo conociera y la sonrisa de esa mujer le brindaba algo que hacia mucho no sentía, experimento una especie de añoranza, era una sensación verdaderamente extraña, acaba de conocerla y sentía que le era muy familiar, de hecho en la casa todo le resultaba muy familiar. ¿Por qué era todo tan extraño? Tan irreal…absurdo... ¿el no era Inuyasha… o sí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome no entendía el comportamiento de Kendo desde que lo conoció solo se había dedicado a molestarla, hasta que esa noche en la que ataco a Hojo aparentemente por celos y de ahí repentinamente se interesa por ella y la trata como si fuera el amor de su vida, solo para dejarla plantada al siguiente día sin mencionar el numerito que fue y formo en su casa esa mañana. Tal vez el solo estaba jugando con ella, solo… trago un sollozo al recordar la noche en el parque… tal vez…el solo quería acostarse con ella, y como la había conseguido…simplemente ahora solo buscaba un pretexto para deshacerse de ella, pues bien, no iba a llorar por él, le ahorraría el trabajo de buscarse una excusa, ella misma lo mandaría al demonio la próxima vez que lo viera. Pensaba lo anterior mientras secaba con sus manos una lagrima que corría por sus mejillas, ¿porque dolía tanto? sentía que le arrancaban el alma y solo hacia pocas semanas que lo conocía como podía estar sintiendo eso en tan poco tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Taisho Yasei se encontraba en la oficina principal de club, junto a su amigo Myoga (padre de Sen y además dueño del club) y Kudai Koi(padre de Kayou) conversaban animadamente cosas triviales relacionadas con los negocios, y sin poder evitarlo el tema principal de su conversación termino siendo el de siempre, sus hijos.

Kudai comentaba lo que pasaba en su familia, las intenciones del abuelo de comprometer a Ayami con el heredero de los Natsumoto, el comportamiento tan irresponsable de Kayou, solo ante sus amigos podía hablar de sus preocupaciones y de lo triste que se sentía al ver que su hijo lejos de madurar y enderezar su camino, parecía que el chico se empeñaba en ir en dirección contraria y directo al abismo.

- Es ahora amigo mío, cuando debes tener mano firme con él, no me mires así, se lo que estas pensando, también hablo por mi, mi hijo no es precisamente un joven modelo, se lo que tengo, a un joven parrandero, mujeriego, materialista, que no tiene ni una sola meta en esta vida, pero lejos de sentarme a lamentarme he tomado la decisión de ponerle fin a esta situación probablemente lo único que consiga es que mi hijo me odie de por vida, pero te digo que no más, si quiere dinero para sus vicios y sus mujeres que se lo gane, lo he obligado a trabajar y de ahora en adelante va a trabajar para ganarse cada céntimo que se gaste.

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, manifestó Taisho Yasei firmemente, mis hijos están totalmente descontrolados, Kendo se la pasa embriagándose, saliendo con mujeres y cree que no me entero de sus carreras clandestinas y sus locuras, y Kyo ja! Ese es no se en que lió ande metido pero me temo que no es nada bueno, y sospecho que pronto me dará un buen dolor de cabeza, pueden creer que no se nada de él desde el viernes; maldición no se que les pasa a los jóvenes en esta época, ¡lo tienen todo! ¡Les damos todo a manos llenas!, y son incapaces de apreciar ni valorar nada, en esta época es posible estar con ellos, darles una familia, en otras tiempos ellos a su edad estarían solos tratando de sobrevivir y digo sobrevivir literalmente, Kendo no tenia ni los 100 años cuando murió la última vez- dijo lo anterior tratando de recordar los años que habían pasado ya.

-Es verdad estos chicos no saben apreciar todo las ventajas de esta época, por cierto, que vi a tu hijo el viernes por la noche en compañía de una bella jovencita al parecer tiene un romance con ella.

-¿Hablas de Kendo?

-Si

-Vez es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando ese hijo mío no tiene otra cosa en mente más que mujeres, al igual que tu hijo Myoga, dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amigo

-No, me temo Taisho que esta vez no se trata de cualquier chica, asevero tajantemente Kudai e hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y continuo diciendo: debes de saber que es la nieta de Higurashi, la heredera del templo Higurashi

-¿Es una sacerdotisa? Pregunto Taisho sin ocultar su preocupación

- Sí, y me temo amigo que no es cualquier sacerdotisa, es, es ella…

Taisho se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la ventana, se tocaba la mandíbula mientras decía por lo bajo más para si mismo que para sus amigos

- Tan pronto la encontró

- Es su destino, dijo Kudai tajantemente, solo espero que sepa manejarlo, al menos esta vez estarás tú para guiarlo, aun hay esperanza...dijo tocando el hombro de su amigo

Taisho solo sonrió puesto que no supo que podía decir, no se esperaba esta situación, al menos no tan pronto.

- Dime Taisho, ¿es la primera vez que Kendo reencarna? pregunto Myoga tratando de rescatar a su amigo de sus propios pensamientos.

- Si, es la primera vez tanto para Kendo como Kyo, aunque Kyo llego a ser un demonio muy poderoso, y sospecho que el algo intuirá, si es que no lo sabe ya, en cambio Kendo era muy joven, el cree que sus recuerdos son sueños y yo no he encontrado la manera de explicarle que no es un humano como los demás, se que necesita saber quien es en realidad, he cometido un error al ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza, pero quería que al menos en esta época fuera feliz.

-Me temo amigo mío que tu hijo tendrá que saberlo y mientras mas rápido lo sepa será mejor, el debe saber quien es, pero más prioritario aún es que sepa quien es ella antes de que se cumpla la maldición otra vez.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kudai, afirmo Myoga, y no solo tus hijos deben de saber la verdad, los nuestros también, tarde o temprano lo sabrán, pero esta vez tal vez podemos ganarle un poco de tiempo al destino.

Taisho apuño sus manos fuertemente, esta vez no los abandonaría, esta vez el velaría por sus hijos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil, al tomar la llamada no sospechaba las noticias tan poco agradables que recibiría.

"Maldición Kyo" no puede ser, no puedo creer lo que has hecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, Hola aquí estoy después de muchísimo tiempo actualizando de nuevo, les pido disculpas, pero en verdad que a veces quisiera que el día tuviese más horas para poder hacer todo lo que quiero, en fin. Este capitulo es un poco corto pero importantísimo, aquí se desvelan algunas cuestiones pero no todas todavía hay más…pero bueno ya lo descubrirán poco a poco.

No pienso decir que actualizare pronto, porque no lo se, tal vez aproveche esta racha de inspiración y escriba todo lo que pueda, pero no prometo mucho, lo que si les aseguro es que ninguno de mis fic están abandonados, y que seguiré escribiendo hasta que cada una de mis historias lleguen a su fin, cosa que no se cuanto durará porque particularmente en esta historia ni yo misma se cual será el final UUu.

Así que espero sus opiniones y gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

Bonnie.


End file.
